Adventures of Batman Ninja
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Bat-Mite and his team meat up with Batman and Lady Gothika to get some work done that involves Gorilla Grodd. However, it becomes a new adventure when they're suddenly sent into a new world that involves The Bat Villains and Batman being hunted as the bad guy. Based on an RP with Scrappy Doo Fan.
1. Chapter 1

It was a dark and stormy night in Gotham City... And Bat-Mite and his team were getting the worst of it. But within the walls of Arkham Asylum, something dementedly scientific was occurring.

"Remind me... Why we had to come out here... In the POURING RAIN?!" Bat-Mite groused, wearing a bat-poncho.

"We had to come either way, how was I supposed to know it'd be raining once we came?" Jake replied.

"I dunno, maybe somebody could've checked the frickin' weather report?" Bat-Mite retorted. "I mean, there _is_ an app for that..."

The others just shrugged to him.

"It could be worse." Yin smiled nervously.

"Fair point." sighed Bat-Mite.

"So when do we get in there an' start kickin' bad-guy butt? My legs are fallin' asleep here!" Todd groused.

"Just a second, Todd." Riley told her brother.

"That's what you said hours ago!" Todd complained.

"Yeah!" added Ben, turning the Omnitrix's dial. "That gorilla dude is planning something, and we gotta stop 'im pronto!"

"Ben, use your head!" Gwen, AKA Lucky Girl, advised. "We can't just go charging in without a plan!"

"Fine..." Ben rolled his emerald eyes to his cousin. "What's _your_ plan then? Go ahead and wow me."

"We need to sneak in, _then_ take out the machine." Gwen explained. "At best, try avoiding a direct confrontation."

"Forget THAT! We gotta act pronto!" Scrappy protested.

"He's right," added Finn, unsheathing his sword. "We gotta get in there and take him DOWN!"

"I don't think that's such a good idea." Gwen warned.

"You worry too much, we don't have time for that, after all," Ben smirked. "It's HERO TIME!"

"Aw, yeah!" Finn agreed, slapping fives. "What time is it?"

Both Jakes shouted, " **A-A-ADVENTURE TIME!** "

Gwen sighed as she couldn't help but shake this feeling, but she had no choice but to go along with it.

"Shut it down, Grodd," Batman yelled. "It's over. You're finished!"

"No, I'm too close," Gorilla Grodd replied, grabbing a hold of him and soon threw him out of the build, shattering the windows. "You will not interfere with my experiment this time, Batman."

Bat-Mite's eyes widened in horror. "No! The machine... It's activating!"

The building seemed to shake as a glow came out from the machine.

"Catwoman, DON'T!" yelled Batman, as LG shielded her eyes with her elbow.

Suddenly, the glow grew brighter, engulfing everyone in its light.

"Are you alright, Kitten?" Catwoman asked LG with concern.

"I'm fine..." LG muttered. "Just a little blinded."

* * *

Suddenly, the light faded... And Batman and the group found themselves in the midst of a strange village.

"Oh, my head hurts now..." LG groaned.

Batman soon held out his hand and she took it, standing up next to him. "Where... Are we?" asked Batman, confused.

"Better question: _when_ are we?" asked Jake the dog.

"Oh, no, no, no more time travel!" LG groaned.

The natives all stayed around, looking a bit scared of these unfamiliar strangers.

"Jake, I think you're better off not talking," Finn whispered. "People here might not be used to magical dogs..."

"Can do, bud." Jake nodded, going quadrupedal.

"That goes for you too, Scrappy." Bat-Mite added.

"Roger that." Scrappy replied, going on all fours.

"That's gonna be a challenge." LG smirked to the Great Dane puppy.

Scrappy just smirked in response... Before pointing at a strange poster.

"Maybe that'll explain why these people are so spooked by us?" suggested Ben, going over, tearing it from its post, and showing it to the others.

"It's Japanese, but that's me..." Batman said as he took a look.

"Where's Sayia Man when I actually need him?" LG muttered. "He always is when I don't."

"Y'know... I think this might be a wanted poster!" commented Bat-Mite. "I can't read the words, but I can infer that from the context."

"What does it say?" LG replied. "'Wanted and will be dead or alive upon arrival'?"

"Sure seems like it," Bat-Mite replied.

"And it looks like our trouble just DOUBLED!" yelped Riley. A group of samurais clad in masks and armor were racing towards them on foot.

"Samurai...?" Batman muttered.

The samurais soon came to attack them all.

"Stop, listen to me, I don't want to hurt any of you!" Batman told them, but of course, they couldn't understand him. "Fine... Have it your way." The Dark Knight then decided, as Bat-Mite snatched one of the samurai's spears, tripped him up, and held the business end dangerously close to the man's throat.

"Now talk. And make it quick." Ben added.

"We were sent to find the man dressed as a bat..." The hostage spat out. "Our master has ordered us to kill him on sight! He cannot be allowed to live."

"All right, some progress," LG smirked to that. "Now tell us, who's your master?"

Suddenly, other masked men were coming on horseback. Batman threw down a smoke bomb, and aimed his grappling gun upwards, but there were no tall buildings to swing from. So he and the others used the smoke to quickly race away.

"This is really weird... Mysterious even... What happened and where is Catwoman?" LG muttered to herself before sounding worried about Catwoman.

"We'll hafta figure that out later..." Bat-Mite decided, as Jake used his stretch powers to pull them all up to the top of a shinto gate.

"What kind of dog is that again?" LG asked.

"A special kind." Finn smiled happily.

"Don't worry, LG, we'll get through this." Batman soothed his goddaughter.

"Yeah! We've been in tougher spots before!" Bat-Mite added. "We'll get outta this one, too!"

Batman soon tried to see what he could do to help them.

"I don't understand this, is this some kind of bad future?" Yin frowned.

Batman displayed his holo-screen, but all he got was a message flashing "GPS OFFLINE". "From the look of things, this is Ancient Japan..." he explained, before looking to a tall building in the distance. "Which doesn't explain what's going on there..."

"I'm gonna take a wild guess we're going that way." LG said as she hugged her knees.

"Correct!" Bat-Mite replied, snapping his fingers and teleporting them towards the building.

* * *

"Warn me next time you do that!" LG complained about teleportation.

Batman covered her mouth to shush her.

"Sorry." LG smiled quietly and sheepishly.

"Duly noted." Bat-Mite replied, as they dashed towards the building, and leapt onto a rooftop.

Batman used his telescopic visor to get a better look inside the window. Everyone soon came by him to see what he was looking at.

"The Joker?" Batman muttered, confused.

"That's right, Bats; it is I." The Joker grinned right behind them.

LG let out a yelp and suddenly gave him a karate kick in the stomach, sending him flying back.

" **HOLY CRAP!** " yelled Jake, almost leaping out of his fur.

"If there's one thing I hate more than squids..." Ben growled. "...It's clowns."

The Joker in the window was soon revealed to actually be Harley Quinn in disguise.

"Of course..." Yang groaned to that. "Harley Quinn too..."

"Oh, but you have to admit, we really had you going there, didn't we?" The Joker laughed at them.

"Maybe," scoffed Todd. "But we don't need to admit anything to you."

"What're you playing at this time, Joker?" Batman glowered to his enemy.

"Haven't you heard?" The Joker smirked. "Everyone's been calling me Diruku Tin Mao: The Demon King. The most powerful man in Japan. But you can call me... Lord Joker."

"Yeeaaahh... No." LG replied in her usual sardonic deadpan.

"The only thing _you're_ lord of is getting your butt kicked!" Finn snapped.

"Oh, I never really wanted to be a Lord. It wasn't what you would call an aspiration. But when life throws you time travels, sometimes you gotta make travelade," The Joker replied with a laugh. "Guess I have that monkey to thank for this. If it wasn't for his stupid machine, this tiny island would have never been on my itinerary. I have to say I've really enjoyed the sushi here. Mwah. It's even better with some sauce." He then smirked as he shot some juice from his flower.

But Finn quickly jumped back, avoiding the acid spray. LG soon ducked down at first and soon jumped high in the air and kicked The Joker with her foot, impressing the others since she wasn't much of a fighter when they first met her, especially for Scrappy. And Jake lurched forward and slammed him off the roof.

"Uh, LG?" Riley asked.

"Yeah?" LG replied.

"Where'd you learn to fight like that?" Riley asked.

"I've met some people called Street Fighters." LG replied.

"Sounds algebraic!" Finn smiled.

"Does he always use a math pun?" LG deadpanned.

"Eh, it's a phase." Jake shrugged.

LG rolled her eyes slightly to that.

"Is it me or is it getting hot in here?" The Joker smirked before throwing his fans at them, showing their razor-sharp edges, but Finn blocked them both with his sword.

The others soon scattered to avoid the clown.

"Oh, don't run away~," The Joker smirked. "I'm your biggest fan!"

" **LA-A-A-AME!** " Ben yelled. "Your jokes suck, and so do _YOU_!"

LG looked over and ducked down with a yelp, as a fan bladed against her hair, shortening it on both sides.

"Whoa. Nice haircut." Bat-Mite commented.

LG soon took out a compact mirror and gave a small smirk and hum in approval as she had to admit that short hair was a good look for her.

"Come on out, my friends, don't you want to play anymore?" The Joker's voice taunted as he chased after them.

"Not with _you_ , buttmunch!" snapped Bat-Mite.

Batman soon tossed out some Baterangs while the Joker threw his fans. Some trees were being cut in the process of course.

"Poison Ivy would be very disappointed. Mmm..." The Joker told them as Harley Quinn came to his side. "Don't you know how bad razor-edged fighting fans are for the environment?"

"You're the one throwing them, Killer Klown!" LG yelled out.

"Yeah, jerk! Talk about a hypocrite!" Jake added.

"Because you won't let them hit you!" The Joker chuckled evilly.

"Ugh!" LG groaned as she found him to be a huge pain in the neck.

"Good grief, this guy is as obnoxious as Zombozo!" Gwen commented.

"I'm not even going to ask." LG muttered about Zombozo, whoever the heck that was.

Harley soon smiled to The Joker as she poured what looked like water into a saucer for him. The Joker laughed to that before he soon took a drink.

"Either way, this clown is going DOWN!" Ben smirked, slamming down the Omnitrix and becoming...Omni-Enhanced Four Arms!

"What the frack?!" LG asked.

"We'll tell you some more later." Gwen told her.

"Looks like you're fresh out of those fans," Batman told his sworn enemy. "So what are you going to do now, Joker?"

"Oh, I've got options, Bats," The Joker laughed. "I've still got Harley, and an army of Samurai who have you surrounded." He then snapped his fingers to summon his army.

Four Arms just snorted. "Whatever. Just means more targets to punch!"

"How 'bout a little dragon boost?" Jake smirked to Four Arms.

"Sounds like a plan, man!" Four Arms grinned.

"All right... In that case..." Jake smirked before he then got ready to transform. "Dragon UP!"

"WHOA... Okay, that is pretty epic!" Ben commented.

Yin's hands soon glowed as she got ready to use Woo Foo magic while Yang prepared his bamboo sword.

" **FOO-NADO!** " Yang yelled, using his sword to knock out most of the samurais.

The samurais soon came to attack. LG soon spun on her heels and fought with hand-to-hand combat that she was trained for, and Bat-Mite and Scrappy joined in, giving it their all as well.

"Well, well, what's this we see? A team of fools, as dim as can be!" sneered a mocking voice.

"Did you guys bring another friend over?" LG asked Bat-Mite and the others out of annoyance.

"...Those jerks are no friends of ours..." Bat-Mite grumbled, a deathly serious expression on his face.

LG soon brought out a random bazooka. The samurais around her looked worried about that.

"Oh, yeah, you want this." LG smirked and soon shot at them with her weapon.

The samurais were blown away by the bazooka blast.

"We did not ask for the warm welcome, but we will be doing the appreciating." a high voice replied.

"Yup. This is gonna be a hoot." a dull voice added.

"Aw, YEAH, mama! We gonna lay the smackdown on ya fools!" came a high-pitched voice.

"And then we'll be the stars! **BOOYAH!** " yelled a deep obnoxious voice.

Ben grimaced. "Don't tell me, it's _them_..."

Bat-Mite nodded, solemnly. "I'm afraid so..."

"Do I even want to know?" LG asked them.

And in the moonlight, emerged the TTG Titans, all standing on the rooftop with evil smiles.

"The Faker Titans..." Gwen sighed.

"You mean those Teen Titans copies who make the ones we know and love look bad by doing stupid jokes that no one finds funny and making the bad guys look competent?" LG asked.

"Yeah, those ones." Todd replied.

"After Brave and the Bold ended, I was trapped in their world for two wretched months. Forced to suffer, day in and day out..." Bat-Mite groaned, his face turning pale.

LG let out a slight grumble towards the five copies.

"Now, if you'll do the excusing of us, we will provide the fighting and the action for the help we can cause." Starfire said.

"STOP ADDING THE IN EVERY OTHER WORD!" LG complained in annoyance.

"Yeah, it is SUPER ANNOYING!" Bat-Mite growled. "It makes me wanna tear out your guts an' use them for streamers!"

"Come the on. I am aware that you enjoy it~" Starfaker smirked, and Faker Raven winked at Bat-Mite.

"Pass..." LG grumbled.

"Hey, now, you don't have to be so dark and depressing all the time," Faker Raven said to her. "I'm sure you and I can become best friends."

"With friends like _you_ , who needs enemies?" Bat-Mite scoffed.

"Have it your way," Faker Robin replied. " **TITANS, GO!** "

"Besides, the clown dude told us if we worked for him, we'd get to be super-famous!" Beast Bogus added.

"To who?" LG retorted. "Middle school drop-outs?"

"OH! Burn!" Ben shouted.

"No, he said he'd give us a part of Japan to control, and we'd be famous throughout history!" Faker Robin smirked.

"The Earth is going to spin out of orbit and crash into the sun," LG muttered to that before she soon rode on her tiger. 'Come get us first!"

"Why use a tiger?!" Faker Raven glared. "Too lazy to use your own legs?!"

"You're the one who floats everywhere even when it's not necessary." LG deadpanned.

"Once again, BURNED!" Finn laughed.

LG smirked as she rode off with the others and the so-called Teen Titans soon chased after them.

* * *

"Should we go after them, Lord J?" Harley asked her boss.

"Harley, m'dear, it's not worth the effort," Joker shrugged. "Besides, those five fools are expendable. And be honest, you didn't REALLY think I'd be stupid enough to give them any land, did you?"

"I wouldn't think so~" Harley pouted innocently.

"Exactly!" Joker replied. "And if they end up kicking the bucket, who cares? Either way, I consider it a win."

Harley soon decided to sit with him as the others left into the night.

"I've got people. Let's just enjoy the moonlight," The Joker told her. "We have all the time in the world."

* * *

Batman hid away under a bridge like a normal bat would while a shogun commanded the others about finding the missing group while LG looked worried about something, or rather, someone.

Bat-Mite noticed her worried expression. "What's got you so down in the dumps?" he asked.

"I-I'm a little worried about Catwoman..." LG told him, unable to hide it since she had anxiety right now. "I mean, do you think she could be okay?"

"Course I do..." Bat-Mite replied. "She's a resourceful lady, so no doubt she's managed to make a few allies...or probably bring a few along..."

LG wiped her eyes, trying not to cry and looked down.

They soon heard some mewing from behind a tree and looked over and saw a woman come out with the cat puppet. "Don't be afraid. It's just a little catcall."

"Ah, see? What did I tell ya?" Bat-Mite smirked.

"Catwoman?" Batman asked.

LG soon ran up to the woman and hugged her with tears in her eyes.

"It's all right, don't cry, Kitten~" The woman soothed her, hugging her back.

"Hey, what are _we_ , chopped tofu?" asked (2003) Beast Boy, standing nearby. And next to him were Robin, Raven, Starfire, Cyborg, and Charmcaster.

Bat-Mite beamed even more. "Nice."

LG soon looked like she was going to fight them.

"Relax, Kitten, these are the Teen Titans you know and love." Catwoman told her.

"Huh?" LG asked before taking a look, seeing that she was right.

"Yeah, these ones are the real deal!" Bat-Mite smiled.

"Are you crying?" Raven asked LG, a bit dryly.

"I'm a little emotional right now..." LG replied, looking away from her.

"She's just glad Catwoman's alright," Gwen replied. "And at this point, all of us are glad, too."

They soon walked off together once the coast was clear.


	2. Chapter 2

"When I saw the Joker's samurai on the move, I figured something was up," Catwoman told them on the way. "I'm glad it was you."

"No kidding," replied Riley. "So how'd you end up here?"

"Same as you. Gorilla Grodd's time machine," Catwoman replied. "That was two years ago."

"Two years?" asked Robin. "But it felt like it was just two hours ago..."

"That's the thing about time travel, it always messes with your head." LG sighed as she knew that all too well.

"How is that even possible?" Batman wondered.

They soon came to stop in front of a hut.

"I downloaded these before the time jump," Batman said before removing his mask. "Maybe they can help."

The mask projected a video of the meeting at Arkham between Grodd and the other villains.

"Say what's your business, monkey?" The Joker's voice asked.

"Why have you brought us here?" The Penguin's voice added.

"Happy Feet." LG growled under her breath as she overheard The Penguin.

"And Sir Laughs-A-Lot." Bat-Mite added.

"Criminals of Gotham City, I've gathered you here to unveil my greatest invention." Gorilla Grodd's voice told his colleagues.

"Modesty isn't his strong suit..." Cyborg commented.

"Not his color either." Todd muttered.

There was a new face along with a couple familiar ones. "Red Hood, this is Nightwing. The lead paid off. It's like a criminal convention here."

"No kidding," Charmcaster nodded. "It's kinda sickening, really..."

"So... Are you a witch or something?" LG asked Charmcaster, looking at her oddly.

" _Sorceress_ , actually." Charmcaster explained.

"My bad." LG said to her.

"And what are you?" Charmcaster asked.

"Awesome." LG smirked.

"Touché..." Charmcaster replied.

LG snickered to that.

"Focus, please." Batman told his goddaughter.

She nodded, then turned back to the video.

"Yeah, I can see them from here too." Red Hood said.

"Well, the Mayor's party's tonight." Alfred informed.

"I wasn't alone. They were all there too," Batman stated. "Nightwing, Red Hood, Red Robin, and Robin. So where are they?"

"Well, Robin's here, but the rest of 'em?" Bat-Mite shrugged.

"I don't know. I haven't seen the others," Catwoman told them. "But since arriving, Gotham's criminals have run wild all over Japan."

They soon saw the villains with a new device.

"Behold, The Quake Engine," Gorilla Grodd revealed. "Now, witness as I become master of time and space, and bend them to my will."

"And I'm guessing that's just about when we came in?" suggested Finn.

"Yes, I'm afraid so," Catwoman replied. "There are no more images. The rest are just audio files."

"Grodd's machine must have affected the data transfer." Batman guessed.

"Damn..." Bat-Mite grumbled.

"Now it's all upside down," The Joker's voice said. "I think that monkey has been mucking with our heads."

"You will not interfere with my experiment this time, Bat-" Gorilla Grodd's voice snarled before they lost about all of the audio.

"So the Joker is just the unwitting beneficiary of Grodd's experiment." Batman commented.

"Well, no one ever said he didn't thrive in chaos." Catwoman replied.

"And it zapped us back to the ancient past..." included Scrappy.

"But we were there at the same time, why the two year difference?" Batman wondered.

"Time travel's complicated, who really knows how it works?" LG sighed. "Except for maybe Clockwork in The Ghost Zone?"

"Grodd delayed me, and it must have affected the jump," Batman said softly. "A matter of seconds then, turned to be two years now. Selina, may I ask what were you doing there that night?"

"I can tell you I never thought I'd end up here," Catwoman said, gently. "I followed Gorilla Grodd to Arkham to see what he was up to that night. If it was any good, I was planning on stealing it."

"And so we followed," Beast Boy added. "And Charmcaster tagged along!" he grinned at her.

"Oh, don't spoil it." Charmcaster rolled her eyes with a small smirk.

"And the criminals?" Batman asked.

"Like the Joker, they've taken over," Catwoman informed. "They've deceived all the Sengoku Daimyos and become lords of their states."

"Even the Toddler Titans?" LG asked.

"Nope," Charmcaster replied. "Luckily for Japan, they're merely artisans: the lowest rank in the class system. I hear Penguin and Ivy use them as janitors to scrub out their bathhouses."

"Oh, Ivy's not so bad..." LG said softly before smirking. "But I'd actually really love to see those Titan Terrors suffer."

"They're really ruining our reputation, whoever unleashed them made a terrible mistake." Raven darkly replied.

"And in time, they'll get what's coming to 'em," Beast Boy grinned. "And hopefully before the super-awesome team vacation I got planned!"

"We're heroes, remember?" commented Robin. "We only visit different places to investigate crimes, not be tourists."

"Aw, for Pete's sake!" Beast Boy groaned. "Just 'cuz you might get cold feet at the thought of Star in a bikini doesn't mean I'll freeze up seeing Charmcaster in one!"

LG soon turned away and face-palmed to that. "I didn't need to hear that."

Beast Boy gave off a lecherous grin as he chuckled, and a string of drool hung from his mouth.

"Geez... You'd get along quite nicely with Oolong and Kame-Sennin..." Bat-Mite commented.

"Boys..." Yin sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Oh, come ON!" Yang scoffed. "When I get like that, you just do that roll-your-eyes thing. But when _you_ get like that, it's completely A-OKAY?"

"Yes, because girls rule and boys drool," Yin smirked. "Definitely in Beast Boy's case."

"We'll discuss Yin's blatant hypocrisy later." Bat-Mite replied.

"Each of Gotham's criminals is trying to conquer and unify Japan," Catwoman soon continued. "The Penguin has seized control of the state of Kai. He skirmishes repeatedly with the neighboring state of Echigo, where Poison Ivy rules."

"Birds versus Plants..." Cyborg commented.

"That is the most unusual way to do it, but what do I know? I am not a villain." Starfire shrugged.

"In which I am grateful for..." LG said to the alien.

"In the state of Nutsu, Deathstroke reigns supreme." Catwoman told them.

"Two sides to every story." commented Raven flatly.

"He sounds scary-" LG said at first before her eyes widened and she tried to sound brave and dark like her godfather. "Scary if you're a complete and total coward which I am not!"

"Believe me... Deathstroke, or Slade, was the toughest of the tough. He even died once, but he made a deal with Raven's dad Trigon and got his soul back..." Robin grimaced.

"He's also _Slade_?!" LG cried out.

"Yup. Slade is his real name..." Bat-Mite explained. "He just goes by Deathstroke the Terminator. With a name like that, he's clearly compensating for something..."

"Aw, man, I was hoping I'd never meet him." LG groaned to that.

"Two-Face has taken control in the state of Omie," Catwoman stated. "Near the capital. He has become a vassal of the Joker."

"Double trouble." commented Beast Boy.

"But right now, the feudal lord who is closest to unifying Japan is the Joker." Catwoman soon concluded.

"And therein lies our problema grande." Beast Boy chuckled.

"So they're all trying to takeover this country and rewrite history," Batman now realized. "We have to find Gorilla Grodd."

"Have you seen him?" LG asked Catwoman.

"Not recently," Catwoman told her. "Why don't you help join forces, Kitten?" she then asked.

"Sounds awesome! We could use plenty of help this time around," El Tigre noted.

LG soon looked over to Batman with a small shrug.

"Join forces?" Batman asked.

"I want to go home," Catwoman said, stroking LG's hair. "Two years is a long time to be away."

"Okay... But no tricks, Selina." Batman warned her.

"Eh, she knows. I doubt she's gonna risk pulling anything this time." Bat-Mite added.

"She promised she wouldn't as long as I'm around." LG gave a small pout.

"Swear," Catwoman reassured before pointing with her cat puppet. "We just have to get into that tower. Joker keeps Grodd's time machine in there."

"Easier said than done..."

"Kitten, you better use your civilian guise." Catwoman advised.

"Do you think that's a good idea?" LG asked nervously.

"We can't risk anyone recognizing your superhero form."

"All right..." LG said. "Excuse me for a moment."

The others nodded and waited for her to come back out which would take some time.

"You really care about Gothika, don't you?" Gwen asked Catwoman.

"But of course, why wouldn't I care about my favorite niece?" Catwoman smiled.

"I understand what you mean," Bat-Mite agreed. "She's a great person."

* * *

Suddenly, LG came out in her civilian state.

"Cherry?" Scrappy whispered.

"Looks like it." Bat-Mite replied.

Cherry stroked some of her dark hair back, flowing with the light magenta streak in her hair. Catwoman soon took out a kimono and held her into it so that they could travel without trouble.

"Hey, Scraps." Cherry said to the Great Dane puppy.

Bat-Mite blushed at Cherry. "Looks good on ya." he commented.

"Shup, I look silly." Cherry said.

"You do not, Kitten, you look wonderful." Catwoman smiled, hugging her suddenly.

"Uh, thanks, Aunt Selina." Cherry replied.

Bat-Mite snapped his fingers and poofed himself into a blue Samurai robe, then removed his mask and tied his brown hair into a topknot.

"Classy." Cherry commented dryly in a way that could almost rival Raven.

"Thanks." Bat-Mite smiled back.

"Dude, what's with the dress?" Beast Boy asked.

"You know very well that's a kimono." Raven deadpanned.

"Uh...right. 'Course I knew," Beast Boy smirked. "I was just testin' ya. And you all passed."

"Are you sure this is the real Beast Boy?" Cherry muttered.

"Yup. Only the real Beast Boy would goof up and then try to cover his blunder by playing it off." Riley replied.

Cherry just rolled her eyes.

"It is very good to see the real you again." Starfire smiled to Cherry.

"Um, thanks, Starfire." Cherry replied.

"Yeah. I like L.G., but it's kinda refreshing to see her regular alter-ego sometimes..." Cyborg added.

"Now we can see the pretty smile, yes?" Starfire smiled as she hugged Cherry.

"Don't push it." Cherry warned.

"Eh, if she doesn't want to smile, that's cool," Raven commented. "I respect that."

"Thanks, Raven." Cherry said.

"I can tell you two are close." Riley commented.

"Yeah; gothic birds of a feather always flock together." Beast Boy advised.

"Are you all ready then?" Selina asked as she finished getting ready.

"I guess so." Cherry told her aunt.

Bat-Mite then snapped his fingers and poofed everyone else into clothing that was fitting for the era they were currently in. "Good," he replied. "Now let's get moving."

"You can call me Aunt Selina if you want, Kitten." Selina reminded the perky goth.

"Okay." Cherry replied.

Bat-Mite smirked at the touching scene, then they headed out.

"Let's go, Kitten." Beast Boy said to Cherry.

"You don't get to call me that." Cherry scolded him.

Beast Boy snickered to himself as they continued onward.

"This missionary look is not bad." Bruce commented.

"There were quite a lot of Christian missionaries that came to Japan during this era," Selina said to him. "This way you won't look too suspicious as a westerner. The bat tonsure is a nice touch."

* * *

The others just shrugged, moving further.

"Thanks, so why did you want us here?" Bruce asked Selina.

"I wanted you to see this," Selina informed. "The Joker is up to something strange."

"Isn't he always?" asked Ben.

"Yes, but this is even more so." Selina replied.

Two men were seen carrying a substance in a rickshaw.

"Is that coal?" Bruce asked. "So the Joker is already changing the timeline. The Industrial Revolution wasn't until much later."

"So, what's all the coal for?" asked Gwen. "Pretty sure the steam engine wasn't invented yet..."

"I really doubt the Joker cares much about history," Selina replied. "My guess is whatever he's doing, he'll use it to become Shogun."

"I'd just like to not repeat The Black Samurai adventure, please." Cherry said with slight anxiety.

"I'm guessin' that's another long story?" asked Yang.

"Yes, but for another time." Cherry told him.

"Figures..."

"My life is as mysterious as it is..." Cherry said, staring off into space. "Who knows what it all means really?"

"Whatever it means, we can dwell on that later." Robin advised.

Cherry just slowly shut her eyes while trying to soothe herself and soon began to meditate. A certain butler soon came over.

"Alfred..." Cherry whispered, a bit relieved to see him.

"Looks like he's here, too... And boy am I glad to see 'im!" Bat-Mite added.

"Care for any refreshments?" Alfred asked. "Your usual, Miss Cherry?"

"Please, especially at a time like now." Cherry said.

Alfred soon uncapped a bottle for her and handed it to her so that she could drink it and it was creme soda.

"How'd he get back here?" Cherry then wondered.

"I did what I could to come and help." Alfred told them, just as loyal to them as he was with Bruce back home.

"Well, I guess that's all the explanation we'll get from him." Yang shrugged.

"Alfred is more mysterious than people give him credit for." Cherry replied as she drank her soda.

The others nodded in agreement, accepting that answer.

"Care for some more tea, sir?" Alfred offered to Bruce.

"Ah, much appreciated," Bruce said as he accepted the cup, taking a sip, though the taste surprised him. "Is this black tea?"

"Hard to come by in these neck of the woods," Alfred smiled. "Hope you find it to your liking."

The others glanced at each other, and shrugged.

"Alfred..." Bruce replied.

"It was Miss Selina's idea; I do apologize." Alfred told him.

"Don't bother," Gwen said. "No harm, no foul."

"You won't believe how glad I am to see you guys," Cherry told the original Teen Titans. "Those Fakers nearly made me wanna rip my own hair out."

"Oh, please, cease the pulling of your hair..." Starfire told her before smiling. "I really like it, especially the colored streak."

"Yeah! Not a lot of people out there who can pull that look off, but you manage nicely." Cyborg added.

Cherry gave a small half smirk as she adjusted her hair.

* * *

They soon went inside of the hut after resting for a little while.

"It's a bit more rustic than you're accustomed to, but I think it makes for a suitable Bat Cave." Alfred told Bruce as he uncovered a tarp to show what looked like a very old-fashioned version of The Batmobile.

"Alright! Shogun Batmobile!" Beast Boy grinned.

"It's... Well... It's something else..." Cherry commented. "Like that Geppetto movie I saw last week."

"What...?" Bruce gasped. "I can't believe you didn't tell us, Selina."

"I know, but I wanted to see the looks of surprise on your faces." Selina smiled innocently.

"Well, mission accomplished." Todd replied.

"There's no need to worry," Alfred reassured. "The vehicle's been well maintained, Master Bruce."

"But I don't understand..." Bruce said softly.

"Alfred was in the Batmobile that night," Selina explained. "We were lucky enough to find each other here, and we both figured it was only a matter of time before you arrived."

"Yeah, now I'm just really confused..." replied Bat-Mite, dark smoke coming from his ears.

"You look like me in Math Class." Cherry smirked at his confusion and the smoke.

"So many unexplained questions..." he groaned, clutching his head.

Cherry couldn't help but chuckle.

"And here we are..." Bruce sighed as he examined the vehicle.

"Well, I think the Joker would be quite shocked to see you in it." Alfred replied.

"Yeah, let's hope." Bruce said.

"Well, I must confess that I'm quite relieved Ms. Selina found you in the forest, Master Bruce," Alfred replied. "I, for one, have always wanted to visit this beautiful country, but I'd much prefer to do so in my own time. Although, I must admit, I've picked up quite a few new culinary ideas. And there's a fish I rather fancy, made with miso."

"Sounds interesting." Raven commented.

"I see you haven't changed at all, old friend." Bruce chuckled to Alfred.

"I guess I could go for some..." Cherry said. "Uh, Beast Boy, do you eat fish or what?" she then asked, rather curiously.

"Eh, nah," Beast Boy replied, putting his hands up defensively. "I'm a vegetarian, remember?"

"Well, some I know eat fish..." Cherry shrugged. "I tried."

"Doesn't hurt to ask, I guess." Charmcaster said to her.

"Thanks... Charm...?" Cherry replied.

"... It's _Heather_... Or at least, it was when I was weak..." Charmcaster grimaced, remembering how her life used to be.

"I am no help at all." Cherry sulked to herself.

Bruce paused a moment before tackling some of them down. "Get down!" he told them as an explosion went off.

Beast Boy shrieked in terror. " **WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!** " he shouted.

Another one was soon fired.

"Call it a hunch, but I think we've been spotted." Raven told the others.

"Kitten, we have a job to do now." Selina told her niece.

"You mean...?" Cherry asked.

"Yes, I do." Selina said as she brought out her Catwoman costume.

"When in Rome, I suppose..." Robin commented.

"Get ready." Selina told them, adjusting her mask.

Cherry soon brought out her own costume and got ready with the Teen Titans, who of course, were always ready for anything.

" _I'm_ going after the Joker," Bruce decided. "Selina, take care of Alfred for me."

"She can't come too?" Cherry asked out of heartbreak.

"You know how Batman is; he loves her and doesn't want anything bad to happen to her..." explained Robin.

"Plus, he might need some back-up." added Yin.

"It'll be all right, we'll see each other later, I promise you." Selina smiled to her 'kitten'.

"I hope so..." Cherry said softly.

"Relax, this is Catwoman we're talkin' about here!" Beast Boy smiled. "Now let's get in there an' kick some bad guy butt!"

"Don't worry too much, Kitten, it's not good for your health." Selina coaxed.

Cherry soon went off with the others, trying not to get emotional.

"Let's do this thing. It's **NINJA HERO TIME!** " Ben grinned.

"Don't bruise your ego." Cherry said as they soon rode off in the Shogun Batmobile.

The masked people who had set off the bombs looked curious and soon rushed out of the way to avoid getting run over.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Meanwhile..._**

"Batman and Gothika are coming!" Harley cried out as she burst in to warn her boss.

"What's that?" Joker asked her as he was being pampered.

"Batman and Gothika are here in the Batmobile with those friends of theirs!" Harley told him.

" **THAT'S RI-IGHT!** " Bat-Mite boomed in a demonic voice, his head appearing out of nowhere as he laughed crazily. "By the way, this is an astral projection."

"Ah." Cherry replied.

The vehicle was soon being shot at, but it seemed to have no impact.

"Like the wind, we're untouchable... Like the sky, we're unstoppable!" Bat-Mite sneered. "So don't even try! Just give up, and **CRY-Y-Y!** "

Cherry hit her head on the dashboard. "Oi."

"Let's move in... Depending on the location of certain wannabe Titans." Jake the Dog suggested, narrowing his eyes slightly.

"Heck yeah," Finn agreed. "Let's unleash some righteous hero fury on 'em."

The Joker's men soon began to shoot at them with cannonballs, along with the use of stars.

"Nice try." Batman deadpanned about the weaponry use.

"But not nice enough." Cyborg added.

The stars soon stuck onto the car as they rode along without any trouble or danger.

"Alright, we're making some major headway!" Beast Boy grinned.

"Glorious!" Starfire smiled brightly.

Cherry looked out the window as they rode along to stop The Joker.

"This is gonna be a HOOT!" chuckled Scrappy.

"Yeah!" Beast Boy snickered.

"We got a pair of clowns to bring down!" Bat-Mite announced. "Let's rocket and roll!"

Cherry even cracked her knuckles as she looked just as serious and prepared as the others.

"Everybody, get ready." Batman told the others.

"Ready _and_ raring to go!" Robin nodded.

Up in the tower, the Joker growled to himself. "Magnetic bumper, eh? Alright, Batman, see how you get yourself outta THIS! Harley, activate the Arkham Castle Mode!"

Everyone in the Batmobile soon began to witness this as the castle seemed to be doing something which seemed impossible, but alas, it was very much possible.

"The castle... Is turning into a giant robot!" gasped Cyborg.

"Dude, just like on Power Rangers!" Beast Boy added.

"Dunno about you, but Zordon's gonna be ticked they ripped off his whole 'Zord' thing..." Bat-Mite chimed in.

"Tell me about it..." Cherry added as she had met the Power Rangers before.

"This is madness." Batman whispered roughly.

"How 'bout a pitcher, not a belly itcher?" The Joker laughed wildly. "Now we need a batter, not a broken ladder. SWING, BATTER!"

" **WAAAAGH!** " Beast Boy yelped.

Batman drove them out of the way so they wouldn't get hit.

"I am very annoyed." Cherry grumbled.

"Luckily, it's my turn." Batman told her as he soon fought back.

The Shogun Batmobile launched a rocket through the door of the castle, destroying it and allowing our heroes an opening to bust in.

"We're coming for you." Batman whispered darkly.

"Ooh! Storming the gate? Let me give you a helping hand!" The Joker smirked as he reached out with a metal hand to grab the Shogun Batmobile.

"He's gonna squash us like bugs, dude!" Beast Boy yelped.

"I never thought we'd go out like THIS!" added Yang.

"Now I'll crush your favorite toy **WITH _YOU_ INSIDE IT!**" The Joker cackled, tightening his grip on the Shogun Batmobile.

"Not today, Joker..." Batman growled.

Suddenly, the vehicle began to fly around like a hover car.

"Ooh!" The Joker chuckled to that. "Very persistent, my old friend!"

"Lock on target." Batman said as he soon began to shoot at the Joker.

"You know what I like best about you?" The Joker smirked from inside before suddenly stopping them. "You're so predictable!"

"Ay-yai-yai-yi..." Bat-Mite panicked, clutching his head.

Cherry growled, feeling enraged and irritated with The Joker and Harley Quinn.

"That oughta stick, one of my favorite jokes." The Joker grinned maliciously.

"These two are irritating me even _more so_ than usual..." Bat-Mite groused.

"Not so fast," Batman replied. "LG, get ready, this is going to be big."

Cherry nodded and prepared herself, knowing something epic was about to happen.

"What? What's going on?" asked Todd.

"We're going to drop." Batman told him.

"Huh." Todd responded nonchalantly. "Well then..."

Suddenly, the Shogun Batmobile dropped with all of them. LG covered her eyes as they fell suddenly while her hair flew in the air.

" **AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!** " Todd and Yang yelped, clinging tightly to each other.

* * *

They soon landed and then kept riding. LG took some deep, calming breaths. The vehicle soon kept riding and then rode up before breaking down the front door and they were now face-to-face with The Joker.

"Knock-Knock, pain-o'clock!" Todd announced.

"It's over, Joker, you're through." LG glowered.

"Oh, I don't think you have that completely right~" The Joker smirked before pointing behind them.

And they glanced behind them.

"So... You're the reason people hate us. The kids have mistaken _us_ for the likes of _you_!" Beast Boy snapped at the Faker Titans, referencing Sonic Adventure 2.

"Hey! Sonic the Hedgehog!" LG gushed before clearing her throat. "Erm... Excuse me."

The Faker Titans soon came out with cocky smirks.

"Anyone else think these guys look like chibi midgets?" LG commented from behind her hand.

"Nah, just poorly-made ripoffs... Like the time that Professor Hardly made those phony Powerpuff Girls so he could rake in the profits..." Scrappy replied.

"At least those copycats had hearts to save Professor Utonium and the Girls." LG shrugged.

"Yeah... I doubt these losers are as nice as that..." Bat-Mite grumbled.

" **HOW CAN YOU SAY WE DON'T HAVE ANY HEART TO US?!** " Faker Cyborg glared as he screamed unnecessarily loud. " **WE HAVE SO MUCH HEART TO US THAT YOU'D WANT A TRANSPLANT FROM US!** "

"Well, definitely not a brain transplant." LG retorted.

"Sick burn." Bat-Mite smirked.

"It's what I do." LG replied.

"I am sorry, not friend Gothika, but you are _the_ crazy to think we are not _the_ successful and _the_ better Titans." Starfaker replied.

"God! SHUT UP WITH THAT!" LG complained about her speaking.

"I'm gonna rip 'em apart!" Scrappy growled. "Lemme at 'em! I'll rock 'em an' sock 'em!"

"Then again..." LG then said, a bit slyly.

"How terrible," The Joker mocked. "Either come after us or save that mother and child down below. Your move, heroes!" he then smirked, pulling a switch to make a hand come down to crush the civilians down below.

Bat-Mite snapped his fingers and teleported the mom and baby out of the way. "Problem solved!" he smirked.

"Hm... I do have to admit that's rather clever." The Joker smirked.

"Jealous?" LG replied.

"Ya _should_ be, nya-nyah!" Bat-Mite sneered.

* * *

Suddenly, there was a light shaking.

"What was that?!" Ben asked.

LG looked out the window to see a sumo wrestler, but he was unlike many other which made her eyes widen. "B-Bane!"

"Sumo Bane?" Bat-Mite shrugged. "Eh, go figure."

LG huddled a bit.

"You're not scared of him, are ya?" Gwen asked her.

"No, of course not," LG smiled nervously. "Why would I have to be afraid?"

"Exactly!" Scrappy replied. "He ain't so tough!"

LG grinned nervously to them as it had been a while since she last saw Bane. Bane yelled out to them while stomping the ground to get them down. They stood in front of him, ready to rumble.

"Hi, Bane!" LG squeaked nervously.

"Oh, suddenly you're not brave and bold like Batman, huh?" Yang scoffed.

"Hey, I am!" LG glared. "I'm just... Scared for you guys!"

"Thanks for the concern, LG, but it's like they say: THE BIGGER THEY ARE, THE HARDER THEY FALL!" Bat-Mite smirked.

LG just let out a sheepish grin which exposed her baby vampire fangs.

"Your little fangs look kinda cute~" Bat-Mite added, seeing them for the first time.

LG cupped her mouth, blushing from being called cute. Bane stomped toward them, towering over them because of how large and wide he was, but Bat-Mite snapped his fingers and poofed up a stick of butter under Bane's feet as he stepped forward... And slipped. LG stepped out of the way from the very loud thud. Bane growled towards her and reached out for her.

"Uh... Nope!" LG said before running to behind him, putting her hands together, shyly.

But Bat-Mite stood in front of him, cleared his throat, and opened his mouth super-wide, letting out an enormous, earth-shaking ROAR! LG rubbed the inside of her ear from that loud roar.

"Sorry..." Bat-Mite blushed sheepishly.

"Hm... Not bad," LG said to him, quietly and inclusively. "Can't say I've seen anyone do that to Bane before."

"First time for everything!" Bat-Mite replied.

The hand soon came down to them.

"Oh, yeah, I almost forgot about that." LG said before trying to hold the hand up with her strength which was unholy, that of a vampire, though she grunted and groaned as she couldn't keep it that way.

"Need a hand?" asked Scrappy, joining in the lifting.

"Please!" LG begged. "Oh, _why_ did I do this?!"

"Dunno!" Bat-Mite answered, joining in.

The woman and her baby soon came over to them with a smile.

"Are you alright, ma'am?" Batman asked.

However, the woman was soon shown to be Harley Quinn in disguise and she soon whacked them away with a giggle.

"I _knew_ it was a trap..." Bat-Mite groaned.

"Hello, Harley." LG groaned to the insane woman.

The Joker laughed as he made a noise-maker slide outside and soon slid down it to see the others.

"Poor Bats and Gang, you always fall for the same tricks!" Harley giggled manically.

"Too bad your tricks aren't funny..." Bat-Mite snorted.

"Oh, it's really sad you're all dumb," The Joker mocked. "Batman's always risking his life to save ordinary people. If you had just let them die and gone after me instead, maybe you wouldn't find yourself in such terrible shape."

"I have no regrets." Batman lowly growled.

"Yeah. The only thing _you_ should regret is the fact I haven't exiled you to the eternal void yet..." Bat-Mite groused.

"Well, what shall we do now?" The Joker smirked. "Are you just going to lie there, or are you going to entertain me some more?"

"Why don't you come here?" LG glared up to him. "I got a five finger sandwich with your name on it."

"Yeah, with an extra side of pain pudding!" Bat-Mite added. "And Harley, the only thing laughable about you two is that you actually think you can beat us... And the only thing more laughable than THAT is that you think your relationship with Joker is real. Good thing I realized what a nutburger you are before it was too late."

"You sure you're not just cranky 'cuz I have a relationship and you don't?" Harley asked innocently and cutely before laughing at him.

"Why would I be cranky about not being in a relationship with a **PSYCHOPATH?** Besides, I _am_ in a relationship!" Bat-Mite countered.

"Besides, we're not here for your entertainment." LG glowered.

"Ah, wrong again. Now that all your toys are busted, you better start thinking what you're going to do for a second act," The Joker laughed to them. "Oh, if only your friends were around to come by and say hi."

"Well, if you insist~..." LG smirked as that gave her a sick idea. She then took out what looked like a special whistle and soon blew into it.

"Oh, is that your own little noisemaker? How cute!" The Joker mocked at first.

"Uh, puddin', look!" Harley panicked.

" **HEYYYYY, YOOOOU GUUUUUUYS!** " yelled Charmcaster.

Suddenly, a swarm of bats swooped in.

"I DIDN'T MEAN IT!" The Joker cried out. "I WAS BEING SARCASTIC!"

"Too little, too late." Bat-Mite smirked.

"Don't worry, we're getting out of this." LG told her godfather.

"What?" Harley looked to see that they had some extra company. "Ninja Batmen?!"

"Yep." LG smirked.

* * *

Eventually, the bad guys seemed to be wiped out.

"LG, you can stop them now." One ninja told the young heroine.

LG then took out the whistle and blew it again which made the bats fly away.

"Ninja Power, baby!" Scrappy smirked. "Ninjor would be impressed!"

The Joker looked angered and annoyed as he was so easily defeated like that. The Ninja Batmen soon went to take the others to safety before revealing that they were actually Nightwing and Red Robin.

"Oh-ho, YEAH!" Yang grinned. "Small world, people!"

* * *

They soon rode off on a boat once they were safe.

"Nightwing, Red Robin, who else made the time jump?" Batman asked.

"Red Hood too." Nightwing informed.

"But Red Hood is away on a recon mission to find out what's happening in the other feudal states." Red Robin added.

"Anyone with him?" asked Finn.

"What about Alfred and Catwoman?" LG asked, a bit worried about Catwoman.

"Don't worry. Robin has already gone after them," Red Robin reassured. "They should be here shortly."

"Good thinking," Riley replied. "We might as well regroup with the others and plan out our next move."

"Also, who's your friend and where did he come from?" Jake wondered, seeing another ninja with them who seemed unfamiliar and even LG didn't know who he was.

"Guys, this is Aeon," Nightwing informed. "He was a great help to us after we arrived here. He's the leader of the ninja clan."

Everyone proceeded to greet him and introduce themselves. LG glanced to Aeon, looking interested.

"Are you guys all okay?" Charmcaster asked Bat-Mite and the others.

"Gee, Charm-y, I didn't know you cared~" Beast Boy smiled.

"Ugh, I know you're feeling better already." Charmcaster rolled her eyes.

Beast Boy grinned and scooted away.

"To answer your question, we're a bit shaken-up, but otherwise right as rain," Bat-Mite replied.

"Is that a yes?" Starfire asked.

"Yes, Starfire, it's a yes." Yin told the alien princess.

"Oh!" The alien princess smiled. "Very good then."

"So, a Batman Ninja Clan." LG commented.

"We are the Bat clan of Hida," Aeon told her. "Our lives are guided by an ancient prophecy."

"About time one of those popped up in this story..." commented Jake.

"Tell us more." LG told Aeon out of mast interest.

"So it shall be..." Aeon told her as he began to tell the tale. "Legend foretells that when the country is in chaos, a foreign ninja wearing the mask of a bat will come, and restore order to our land. Bat clan, we have waited all our lives for this moment. Serve this shinobi with your life. This is the hour of our destiny. Now, we finally look upon you, great shinobi from across the sea of time: Lord Batman."

"Deep..." LG gave a small smirk as she looked into his eyes while he looked into hers.

"Lord Batman? Niiiice!" Bat-Mite commented. "Anything else...?" he asked hopefully.

"You shall find out more on the way." Aeon replied.

"Alright..." Bat-Mite sighed, settling in next to LG as they continued onward.

Aeon soon walked off. LG looked up and over around him as he walked away before she then looked back into the water.

* * *

"What'cha looking for?" asked Bat-Mite.

"Meh... Nothing really... Just enjoying the atmosphere." LG replied modestly.

"I get'cha... It IS kinda nice..." Bat-Mite replied.

"Mm-hmm~..." LG gave a small nod with a small smirk.

Bat-Mite blushed at her, then sat back down, facing-front.


	4. Chapter 4

They soon came to land and regrouped once they were safe from Harley Quinn and The Joker for now. LG soon ran up to Catwoman and hugged her with emotional tears.

"Kitten, please, don't cry for me." Catwoman soothed.

"Aw... That's sweet." commented Finn.

LG glared over a bit while huddling against Catwoman. Bat-Mite nudged Finn in the arm for that.

"What? What'd I say?" Finn defended.

LG soon let go of Catwoman and wiped her eyes, settling down.

"Looks like a nice place." Catwoman said once she let go of LG.

"It is, isn't it?" commented Yin.

"Yes, but for how long?" Batman sighed sharply. "The Batmobile, the Batwing, the Batcycle they've all been destroyed at the hands of the Joker. How do we regain the advantage when we have nothing?"

"We got ninjas; willing and eager to learn," Todd replied. "...Unlike myself."

"Well, that is true..." Batman had to admit.

"Exactly!" Todd replied. "So you guys have fun with that, while I go supervise you from over there!"

"Uh, no..." LG shook her head. "I don't think so, Red, if I have to do it, you do too."

"Hm, yeah, sure, but then again..." Todd stated, before speeding away in a flash.

"HEY!" LG glared. "And they call _me_ a coward..." She then muttered.

"Sorry, but better _YOU_ than ME!" Todd cackled in the distance.

LG looked beyond irked with him.

"I know, he's a pain, try having him as a brother." Riley said to her.

LG just sighed.

"At least you don't have to live with Beast Boy." Raven said to her.

"Suddenly, Sayia Man isn't such a pain in the neck." LG smirked.

"Hey! I'm right here, y'know!" Beast Boy yelled.

"We know." LG and Raven replied, rather sardonically.

Someone soon came over and it was someone very familiar, even if this was an alternate world. "Batman. Lady Gothika. Monkichi has a message for you."

"Eh? Who's that?" asked Bat-Mite.

"It's weird, but Robin's made friends with this monkey." Red Robin explained.

"He's really pretty smart, and he understands everything I say." Robin smiled to his primate companion on his back.

"Interesting... The kid's a regular Eliza Thornberry..." commented Bat-Mite.

"Do I know who that is yet?" LG asked, breaking the fourth wall from her own confusing continuity.

Monkichi soon chattered to them.

"Uh-huh... Oh... Oh, no way!" Beast Boy nodded to the monkey before looking to the others and looked defeated. "I have no idea what he just said."

Bat-Mite then conjured up a paper fan... And hit him over the head with it. "Teyandee! Don't go getting our hopes up, dingle-brain!" he yelled.

LG cupped her mouth with a small snicker to that.

"Uh, what is it?" Batman asked Robin.

"He says he got it from someone in the mountain." Robin explained as the monkey had a scroll.

"Cool, monkey mountain scroll!" Yang commented.

"That's a sentence I never thought I'd hear." LG commented.

"It's in English." Catwoman observed.

"It's Grodd." Batman added as he examined the scroll.

"What's that jerk want?" asked Scrappy.

"It appears LG and I are due for a meeting." Batman replied.

"Fine. If the big yutz wants a meeting, we'll be happy to oblige him." Bat-Mite replied.

LG shuddered slightly. "I guess so..." She then said, almost sounding like she was already regretting this.

* * *

And so, they went to the hot spring. The primate villain was shown to be relaxing and taking it easy as he was already in the hot spring.

"Oh, that feels good..." Gorilla Grodd smiled serenely. "What is it about apes and humans that we always sigh when we relax in a hot bath, Batman?"

Batman stayed behind the stand while LG came out, still wearing her mask, but wore a towel over her exposed body, showing her luscious milk-chocolate brown skin that complimented her dark brown hair with a colored streak in the middle of it as she walked by as sexy saxophone music seemed to play in the background upon her. Bat-Mite wore a pair of swim shorts, as well as his gloves, and when he saw LG, he blushed visibly.

"Come in, come in." Gorilla Grodd invited.

"Well, since you asked so nicely..." LG muttered before dropping her towel to show a black swimsuit and soon stepped inside of the hot spring.

Bat-Mite's jaw hit the ground, and a bit of blood came from his nostrils.

"Gah! Show some class, Bat-Mite!" Yin grimaced. "Not even Yang's that bad around Lina!"

Bat-Mite blushed. "Sorry, I figured since we were in Japan, it'd be more fitting than..." He morphed into a cartoon wolf and let out a whistle, then pounded on a table while letting out a happy howl, before turning back to normal.

LG glanced at him for that.

"Busted." Yang smirked then.

"You certainly have... Erm... Grown since the last time I saw you." Gorilla Grodd smirked towards LG, looking below her chest as she sat there stoically, looking right into his eyes from across from him.

Bat-Mite let out a low growl. "Just get to the point, Grodd."

"Why doesn't Batman join us?" Gorilla Grodd smirked.

"I'm good right here." Batman replied from behind the panel.

"I never would have taken you for the shy type, but then again you are always hiding behind the mask," Gorilla Grodd smirked before he took a sip of his drink. "Are you sure you don't want to reconsider?"

"Better luck never, Kerchak." LG grumbled, slightly insulting him with that name since he was a rogue gorilla.

"Heheh...I get that reference..." Bat-Mite chuckled.

"Good for you." LG shrugged that off.

"I'm guessing you didn't invite us here just to join you for a hot soak." Batman said to Gorilla Grodd.

"Such impatience." Gorilla Grodd replied as he set the cup down.

"Well, what'd you bring us here for?" asked Bat-Mite.

"Why did you invent that thing?" LG added, a bit steamed, no pun intended.

"That's like asking why this ancient Gorilla crossed the road. Because I could," Gorilla Grodd smirked. "The criminals of Gotham were my guinea pigs. I was going to send them some place far away, so I could take over Gotham myself. And I would've succeeded. The Quake Engine was my greatest invention. But your interference brought us to this time and place."

"Somehow I doubt that... But since it's the only explanation we'll get, I doubt we'll have a choice." Bat-Mite sighed.

"Anything else?" LG demanded.

"We are both responsible for what transpired that night. And we will need to cooperate to get home," Gorilla Grodd replied before glancing towards The Dark Knight. "What do you say, Batman?"

"I'll be the bait," Batman decided. "It's the best way to draw out The Joker. LG, you keep the others safe, you shouldn't get involved in this madness."

"Come now, we both know The Joker is always out to get me whenever I come over." LG told him.

"Yeah! And I bet he's itching for payback!" Bat-Mite nodded.

"I don't want to risk your life only because of me." Batman said.

"You're a little late for that, that's pretty much our lives." LG clarified, obviously.

"Yeah! Besides, we're with ya all the way!" Bat-Mite nodded.

Batman just sighed as this wasn't going to be easy, but if the others were that willing, he would allow it.

"I'm glad we have an understanding." Gorilla Grodd smirked, still looking at LG funny.

"Excuse me... I'm up here!" LG glared, pointing her middle finger up to her face.

"Yes, most women would like to think that." Gorilla Grodd replied shamelessly.

" **ALL RIGHT, BANANA BRAIN: YOU'D BEST WATCH YOURSELF, OR ELSE YOU'LL ANSWER TO _ME_!**" Bat-Mite snarled.

" **AKA, HER BOYFRIEND!** " Todd shouted.

"What he said." Bat-Mite acknowledged.

"Wow... Thanks..." LG sunk slightly in the water.

"Touchy..." Gorilla Grodd smirked innocently.

"Just cut the BS, Magilla." Bat-Mite snapped.

"You're all so tense, why don't you just relax in my springs?" Gorilla Grodd replied.

"I have enough stress in my life than sharing a hot tub with King Kong, thank you." LG simmered as she leaned back against the wall and spread her arms out, crossing her legs under the water.

Bat-Mite snickered at that. "Yeah, so watch yourself, Mojo Jojo."

Gorilla Grodd let out a small snarl.

"I need to stay here a moment anyway..." LG said before taking a deep inhale and slowly shut her eyes before letting out a soft exhale as one of her swimsuit straps fell under her arm.

Bat-Mite's eyes widened in shock, and his face went pale.

"Are you okay?" LG asked him, nearly dry in her tone of voice that could rival Raven.

"Y-Yeah...I'm alright..." Bat-Mite replied modestly, blushing.

LG soon continued to relax until they would leave the hot springs.

* * *

And then, the plan began.

Bat-Mite grumbled to himself. "Who's that simpleminded simian think he is, ogling my girlfriend...? He's lucky we need his help..."

They were soon rowing along in boats to go and meet The Joker while remaining undercover, a bit extra this time. Gorilla Grodd played the flute until they ran into a certain pair of clowns and five extra.

"Well, it has been the while, The Gorilla Grodd." Starfaker greeted.

LG growled through her teeth as that was annoying. "Fan Fiction of Starfire is written better than her..." she then grumbled.

"No arguments there." Scrappy nodded.

"Looks like this place agrees with you." Gorilla Grodd stated around The Joker.

"Hmm... Well, well, I know this isn't just a social visit," The Joker replied. "Where's Batman and his little Baby Bat?"

"Clearly you've no time for pleasantries now that you've set on conquest." Gorilla Grodd replied.

"Ooh, is it that obvious? It's the outfit, isn't it? Kinda gives it away," The Joker smirked maliciously. "Imagine this entire country in total chaos. A land full of needless suffering and pain."

"Yeah! The whole world will become mindless followers too, yo!" Beast Bogus added, randomly turning into a sheep for no reason.

"Not if _we_ have anything to say about it..." Bat-Mite smirked.

"It's very interesting that of all humans, you're the one who wound up with the Quake Engine." Gorilla Grodd said to The Joker.

"Oh, I'm tired of all this chit-chat, Grodd. I told you I'd spare your life in exchange for the Batman and his Baby Bat, so where are they?" The Joker demanded.

Then, a loud, booming laugh echoed around the boat. "Evil has never triumphed throughout history!" shouted a voice. "I shall teach you what is right, with the mind of justice!" it continued.

The Joker and Harley Quinn simply laughed maniacally.

On one part of the rooftop was Yang, wielding his bamboo sword. "See, our job is to get rid of the bad guys in the world... And I'm the right rabbit for the job!"

On the other side was LG, playing a flute. "Whatever darkness you bug us with, we're gonna flush it down the drain!"

And in the center, was Bat-Mite, wielding a sword. "Who are we? The apostles of justice and victory: the ninja trio..."

Suddenly, LG and Yang appeared at his sides, and they all shouted, "NYANKEES!" while posing Power Rangers style.

"We have you surrounded, Joker." Batman glowered.

"You sure do!" The Joker laughed.

Suddenly, the boat turned into more like a battleship as the samurai helpers and Faker Titans soon began to shoot at Batman and the others. And so, Batman managed to duck underwater and dodge the shots. Harley Quinn giggled as she began to shoot and then threw a bomb at them.

A random bobcat with a T-shirt soon randomly appeared with a smirk. "What could possibly go wrong?"

"Oh, just what I need." LG said before grabbing him and using him as a shield.

Suddenly, a bomb hit him.

"Bubsy the Bobcat?" Bat-Mite asked. "Clever...'

The bobcat yelled out while being maimed.

"What a bad waste of a talented person." LG said, breaking the fourth wall about how an amazing man like Rob Paulsen lent his voice to such a heinous character as Bubsy the Bobcat.

"Agreed. For what it's worth, Rob only did it for the money." Bat-Mite replied.

LG then threw Bubsy aside for right now.

"I'll be back." Bubsy muffled, not seeming to be quite dead.

"What do you take us for?" Harley Quinn smirked. "We knew you'd have men hiding in the water!"

Bat-Mite smirked. "So you did, hmhmhm..."

"It's a shame they all had to die... SO WHY DON'T YOU JOIN THEM?!" The Joker grinned, shooting violently.

LG picked Bubsy up again and he took all the shots, but somehow, it didn't kill him.

"Hit me with your best shot!" Bubsy laughed at his stupid joke.

"WHY WON'T YOU DIE?!" LG complained to the bobcat.

"Because we haven't tried the correct method!" Bat-Mite replied, revealing a tub full of green liquid. "Turpentine, acetine, benzene... Put 'em all together, and you have...?"

"A new video game contract?" Bubsy asked hopefully.

"Oh... My God... It's DIIIIP!" LG said, reacting in an over-the-top way like Jessica Rabbit.

"Correctamundo, my dear!" Bat-Mite replied like Christopher Lloyd. "And it's the best thing for Mr. The Bobcat to relax in after his little inhuman shield stint!"

"Can't I at least have one more episode for my TV pilot?" Bubsy smiled hopefully. "I'm sure I can make a great deal on Nickelodeon. They aired Breadwinners, didn't they?"

"Yeah, for two weeks," Bat-Mite replied, dropping a stone on Bubsy's head. "But surprisingly, they LEARNED FROM THEIR MISTAKES."

Suddenly, something came out from the water underneath their row boat to surprise The Joker, Harley Quinn, and the Faker Titans.

"YOU'RE STILL DOOMED!" The Joker glared as he soon shot back at them.

"Not today, clown!" Yang snapped, blocking the shots with a FOONADO!

"You're all just as persistent, but luckily, I can fix that." The Joker smirked, chillingly.

"Can't fix what isn't broken!" Cyborg snapped back.

"Oh, you mean like _your_ humanity or whatever's left of it?" The Joker smirked.

"Shut up, clown!" Bat-Mite snarled. "He's more human than _you_ could _ever_ hope to be!"

"Ooh, feisty... Baby Bat, your boyfriend's so steamy." The Joker smirked.

LG just growled as her left eye twitched.

"Steamy, huh? Well... See for yourself I'm a total volcano when the mood strikes me!" Bat-Mite snapped, smoke whistling from his ears.

"I'd love to see that!" The Joker laughed mockingly.

"Shut up before I make you shut up." LG demanded, sounding beyond annoyed.

"Bring it on, bozo! We ain't scared a'you!" Scrappy growled.

"Ooh! I just love playing the old game of 'bat and mouse'!" The Joker laughed.

"Taste _this_!" LG glared as their craft soon rammed against The Joker's boat, shaking him, Harley Quinn, and the Faker Titans.

Aeon and the others with him soon jumped up and attacked them once they flew from the waters.

"Ninja ambush, suckahs!" Beast Boy shouted.

"Top of da mornin' to ya." LG added firmly, doing a dramatic impression of Jacksepticeye.

"NO WAY!" Faker Robin cried out. "WE KILLED YOU ALL!"

"Apparently not." Faker Raven muttered, sounding like she really didn't care about anything that was going on around her, even more so than the original Raven who had more emotions which was really saying something about the character.

"We fooled ya! Nyah-nyah-nya-nyah-nyah!" Bat-Mite sneered.

"You underestimate your opponent, Joker!" Aeon glared as he slashed out his swords.

"Just like you always do!" Robin added with a smirk.

"But how?!" Harley Quinn shrieked. "We killed you!"

"What you killed were mere decoys... And they did their job smashingly!" Bat-Mite replied smugly.

"He's right, you know!" Catwoman added with a smirk as she jumped in and began to fight Harley Quinn with her claws.

Harley Quinn soon brought something out to try and hit Catwoman with it, but she kept jumping and pouncing like an actual cat, dodging swiftly and once she ran out of ammo, it was kicked out of her hands suddenly.

"Yeah-ha! Now that's what I call cat scratch fever!" Scrappy cheered.

"I'd say a cat fight, but that works." LG shrugged.

Harley Quinn hit Catwoman, but the anti-hero soon flung through the air swiftly and landed right in front of her before smacking the heavily made-up woman in the face, leaving a mark for sure on her face.

"Ha-HA! Get wrecked!" Bat-Mite laughed.

Nightwing, Red Robin, and Robin then began to fight the samurai helpers of The Joker. Beast Bogus soon turned into an elephant and began to charge at Bat-Mite and the others.

"Azarath, Metrion, ZINTHOS!" Faker Raven glowered as she got absorbed into the darkness with piercing white eyes.

"BOO-YAH!" Faker Cyborg yelled out and shot with his arm blaster, but Bat-Mite just plugged up Beast Bogus's nose and rerouted Faker Cyborg's arm cannon to shoot himself in the face.

"When there's trouble you know who to call, TEEN TITANS!~" Two voices sang. "From their tower, they can see it all, TEEN TITANS!~"

"Eh? Who's that?" asked Robin.

"Dunno, but I dig their song!" Beastboy replied.

"Random moments are random." LG commented, almost cynically, but not too overbearing.

"YINCINERATE!" Yin yelled out, using her Woo Foo powers.

Yang yelped as he almost got hit by that and then hit his sister.

"Ow, hey!" Yin glared. "Yang, I'm on your team!"

"Yeah, well, you hit me first!" Yang glared back.

"I'm gonna tell Mom!" Yin glared, making a Crash Bandicoot reference which then made her look soft and sad. "Who is she? ...Where is she?"

"No time for sad story arcs, we got a clown to fry." LG told the pink bunny.

"Exactly!" said Cyborg. "So... **TITANS, TOGETHER!** "

"Hmph." Yin pouted and crossed her arms, but she joined in the fight anyway.

Gorilla Grodd soon began to charge towards The Joker. And then...

"Sheesh... I never thought you would side with Batman, Gorilla Grodd!" The Joker commented.

"One must do what is needed to accomplish one's goals!" Grodd retorted.

The Joker soon looked around as he seemed to be on his own and gasped as Gorilla Grodd charged and Batman seemed to make it worse by gliding right over him. Batman then swooped down and began to fight The Joker as he came down, not holding back any actual punches.

"Yeah! Mess 'im up!" Yang cheered.

Gorilla Grodd soon came to actually help out Batman.

"Whoo-hoo!" Beast Boy cheered.

"Well, I guess I can relax now with the big guy on our side." LG said about Gorilla Grodd.

"For now, at least..." Bat-Mite added.

"You said it." LG muttered only slightly.

They both nodded, turning their attention back to the fight. Gorilla Grodd seemed to had sent The Joker flying through the air. Batman soon threw a rope at the Joker, tying him up while in the air and pulled down firmly to bring him back down, and he landed on the deck... On his face.

"Okay, that just seemed painful... Maybe even damaged beyond repair..." LG grimaced slightly.

The others looked to each other.

LG soon leaned over the Joker to check for a pulse and bit her lip as she looked back to the others and then let out a small sigh once she felt a thump. "Okay, he's fine," she then told them. "As rotten as he may be, he doesn't deserve to die."

"I guess you're right..." Bat-Mite sighed reluctantly.

They soon collected The Joker and tied him up and he eventually woke up and was conscious as Harley Quinn was tied up with him.

"Titans, Go!" Faker Robin commanded.

"Yeah, away from me and go 'fluff' yourselves." LG deadpanned icily.

"More like 'Titans Go Die in a Fire'." commented Jake.

"Speaking of which..." LG said with a small smirk. "I think fire's a good look for them... Maybe you should show them a little fire power, American Dragon?"

"Oh, you just said the magic word! And I got two more: **DRAGON UP!** " Jake yelled, becoming his dragon form.

"Big deal, you can turn into a dragon," Beast Bogus rolled his eyes, randomly poofing into random animals. "I can turn into a bunch of things!"

"Why is it whenever he does it, it feels less impressive, and when Beast Boy does it, it feels amazing?" LG whispered to Bat-Mite.

"Because they use crappy cheap flash animation, and Beast Boy's transformation sequences are painstakingly drawn through carefully, digitally animated scenes." Bat-Mite explained.

"Hmm... That feels good to know." LG hid a small smirk.

Jake soon took a deep breath and began to blow fire on The Faker Titans which made them whine out of pain. And Bat-Mite laughed while roasting marshmallows over their burning bodies.

"For why must you do the firing of the bon on our innocent souls?" Starfaker asked.

"INNOCENT?!" LG flipped out. "You five nearly drive me insane with your antics! I actually root for the bad guys who want to kill and torture you all the time!" she then smirked shyly. "Especially Brother Blood~"

"Me too!" agreed Bat-Mite. " _And_ your show is SO UNDENIABLY OBNOXIOUS! The half-wits who produce it _know_ that it's stupid, but do they improve it? NO! THEY JUST GET WORSE!"

"But it's your new favorite show." Faker Robin defended.

"Besides, unlike the new Powerpuff Girls, we have the original voices." Faker Raven said.

"The new Powerpuff Girls has problems, but... I'd rather watch that than your show..." LG admitted which gave her some strange looks. "Oh, yeah, it's bad, it's not like the original, some ideas make me wanna roll my eyes, but... I dunno, I can't bring myself to hate Powerpuff Girls 2016."

"Yeah! And the Ben 10 reboot! Sure, it's different compared to its past incarnations, but they got the original creators to work on it, not to mention they brought some cool new concepts into play," Bat-Mite added. "Plus, Ben & Gwen don't spend 89% of their shared dialogue arguing with each other like they originally did."

"Meh, the new Ben 10 is hit or miss for me, but it's pretty harmless for what it is." LG shrugged to that.

"Are you two **_CRITICS_**?!" Faker Raven scowled.

"Kinda," Bat-Mite retorted. "We're long-time viewers."

The Faker Titans looked angry while LG just rolled her eyes, not finding them to be threatening, not even the Raven clone. The Joker soon began to stir.

"Ah, someone's awake." LG cooed.

"Rise and shine, Sleeping Ugly," Bat-Mite snapped. "Wouldn't be too fun if you slept through your beating."

"I never thought you would need help from a talking monkey, a bratty mutt, two bunny rabbits, and mutant kids to stop me," The Joker glowered in defeat. "I'm so embarrassed for you, Batman and Gothika."

"Don't be," Batman replied. "We're happy to disappoint."

"Oh, I'd be careful; if he turned on me, he'll turn on you." The Joker retorted only to be gagged by Gorilla Grodd as he did to Harley Quinn and The Faker Titans.

"Ah, shaddap!" Scrappy replied, socking Joker in the chin.

Then, Yang and Yin both Foonado'd him in the face, next Todd repeatedly slapped him in the face, and Bat-Mite conjured a cream pie, and slammed it in Joker's face. LG leaned back and filed her nails as they seemed to do just what she wanted.

"I'm sorry, LG, would you like a turn?" Riley offered.

"Nah, I'm good, go crazy." LG replied.

"Well, you heard the lady." Bat-Mite shrugged.

LG blew on her nails as Scrappy and his team continued to do some dirty work.

"I'm so grateful we were able to trust each other. Many thanks," Gorilla Grodd replied. "But in this world, trust means nothing."

"What does that mean?" LG deadpanned, glowering at him.

"Sounds like a prelude to a double-cross, if ya ask me." Bat-Mite added.

"I'm afraid your little friend is right, Gothika..." Gorilla Grodd replied as he wore a headset, looking a bit evil now. "Now, you will submit to my control. Bat Clan, destroy them all."

Nothing seemed to happen though which made him growl to this.

"We cannot be shaken by your evil thoughts," Aeon glared. "We have mastery over our bodies and our minds."

"Hehehehe... So much for your mind-control plan!" Bat-Mite smirked.

"THEN PREPARE TO BE ANNIHILATED!" Gorilla Grodd snarled.

LG let out a yawn while waiting for something to happen and even looked bored.

"Uh, I think this might be a problem." Yin told her before pointing up to the sky.

* * *

Cannonballs soon fell from the sky and crashed while splashing into the water beside their boat. A villain smirked while appearing on another boat.

"Two-Face!" Red Robin gasped. "You and Two-Face have teamed up, Gorilla Grodd?!"

"That's right, Red Robin," Gorilla Grodd replied before leaping off and then jumped high into the air. "Don't you know Gorilla Grodd is always two steps ahead?"

"I knew we couldn't trust that sniveling simian scum pile!" Bat-Mite snapped.

"I knew it all along..." LG groused slightly. "Never trust someone much, much bigger than you... Like maybe Tohru..."

"No sense in dwelling on the past; let's get 'im!" yelled El Tigre.

Five figures came out from beside Two-Face.

"Don't forget about us." A pink-haired girl told them.

"Ooh! Is that The H.I.V.E Five?!" LG asked, having a fan girl moment. "I don't know what it is, but I just adore Jinx!"

Bat-Mite smirked. "They're impressive... At least more tolerable than those Faker Titans."

"Well, you wanna suffer from some bad luck a while?" Jinx smirked.

"No, thanks, I think my life is a nightmare enough as it is." LG replied.

"Too bad you're on Two-Face's side; you could've teamed up with us an' really taken your rage out on the fakers!" Finn commented.

"Aw, man, we missed those guys?!" Gizmo complained. "They make Jinx look like a total idiot!"

"Ugh... Don't remind me of that Jinx x Cyborg story arc," LG shuddered. "I will admit though, that song was pretty sweet, it reminds me of Boyz II Men."

"Night Begins to Shine was alright, if only due to the art style." Bat-Mite added.

"Yeah... That was a pretty fun special," LG smirked slightly. "Anyway, you guys sure you wanna be evil this time around if the Faker Titans are involved?"

The H.I.V.E. Five looked to each other before they got into a huddle.

"Okay, that's enough shots fired at Teen Titans Go..." LG smirked before narrowing her eyes. "For now~..."

"Don't you dare side with those freaks!" Two-Face told the H.I.V.E. Five.

"Oy! Cram yer scorched gob, we're thinkin' it over!" Gizmo snapped in a Scottish accent before rejoining the huddle.

"I don't know much about Gizmo, does that happen often?" LG whispered to the others.

"Eh, small change I made; I gave him an accent to reflect his heritage." Bat-Mite smirked.

"Fair enough, I guess." LG said.

"All right, we'll make you a deal, right now, we'll handle your sorry butts, but if those Terror Titans come back, we'll actually do something nice and help you against them," Gizmo suggested. "I just hate how they made Jinx and Cyborg act like a couple with me as their baby! How pathetic is that?!"

"All right." LG replied.

"ENOUGH TALK! MORE DESTRUCTION!" Two-Face demanded.

The H.I.V.E Five soon helped Two-Face attempt to destroy Batman and the others. And the heroes sprung into action.

"Come here, Kitten." Catwoman told LG.

LG nodded and went with her as Gorilla Grodd stomped down.

"And to what do I owe this unexpected visit, Catwoman?" Gorilla Grodd smirked to see the anti-hero.

"Oh, I thought you might want this thingy." Catwoman replied, showing something.

"What's she doin'?" Bat-Mite pondered to himself.

"Now, where did you get that?" Gorilla Grodd asked Catwoman.

"I lifted it from Harley Quinn during our fight," Catwoman replied, slyly. "It's part of your fancy quake machine, isn't it?"

"And what do you want in return?" Gorilla Grodd glared.

"Take my little Kitten and I back to the future." Catwoman demanded.

"Best movie ever." LG whispered.

Bat-Mite gasped. "Great Scott!" he exclaimed.

"It's a deal." Gorilla Grodd snickered.

"I thought we could do business." Catwoman smirked.

Bat-Mite glowered. "I had a sickening feeling Catwoman would pull something like this... But LG wouldn't... _Would_ she?"

"What do you say, Kitten?" Catwoman asked her niece.

"I... Uh... Um..." LG stammered, not sure what to say or do.

Bat-Mite silently watched in anticipation.

"It's up to you." Catwoman said to her with a small purr in her voice.

"I..." LG said, almost sick to her stomach. "...Who needs friends when you got family?" She then spoke up, joining her side.

Bat-Mite gaped in shock, and his cloaking spell wore off, revealing himself. He had a look of hate and betrayal in his eyes. "... So... That's how it is..."

The ship was slowly sinking and there was fire everywhere.

"We have to abandon the ship," Batman told the others. "NOW!"

Bat-Mite glared at the both of them, and poofed up a protective bubble around all of them. "Don't ask me why I'm bothering to save your backstabbing hides...I'm too damned sentimental for my own good..." And he snapped his fingers, poofing them out.

* * *

The others looked in concern, wondering why Bat-Mite was acting like this. To make matters worse, it seemed as though The Joker and Harley Quinn got away. Elsewhere, Bat-Mite was... Acting completely different. His zany childish attitude was replaced with a furious anger.

"So... That's it: you two were gonna jet back to the future and leave us stranded? Izzat it? You two were just using us? Using me?" Bat-Mite growled. "Were any of the moments we spent together real? Or was _that_ just an act, too?!" He'd poofed himself out with his bubble-travelers, in order to get answers.

"Bat-Mite, is something wrong?" Yin asked.

"You're damn right there is! Catwoman was makin' a deal with Groddy-boy to fix his time machine and get her and LG back to the future!" Bat-Mite explained, as everyone gasped. "And, I'm sure you recognize this line, LG: Who needs friends when you got family'?" he added mockingly.

"R-Really...?" Jake asked.

"Yup! They were gonna ditch us, stranded in ancient Japan!" Bat-Mite growled, spin-kicking a tree to toothpicks.

"But LG wouldn't do that..." Scrappy frowned. "Sure, she's a bit cynical and sometimes picks on other people, but she has a heart."

"I saw it with my own eyes." Bat-Mite sighed, tears running down his face.

"Oh, Bat-Mite..." Scrappy frowned. "That doesn't sound like her to me..."

"We're so sorry." Riley said as Bat-Mite was clearly in a lot of pain right now.

"Save it... As of now... She's an enemy..." Bat-Mite growled, tears coming down even more. "As long as she and Catwoman have allied with that super-intelligent simian, then she goes down like every other bad guy..."

"As long as you're sure..." Yang said as even he felt bad.

"He is." Riley told them as she could tell.

"Move out... Pronto..." Bat-Mite ordered, his tone stern and serious.

"Yes, Bat-Mite." The others replied.

And they headed out to their next location, as Bat-Mite trudged on the ground, his tears staining the forest floor. The Bat Villains all took charge in their own way with smirks as they were satisfied with their new outcome, thanks to Gorilla Grodd's machine which made all of this possible. And Bat-Mite was becoming more and more frustrated, beginning to doubt himself.


	5. Chapter 5

And as LG slept that night, her dream took her to an empty landscape... Save for Aku: the shapeshifting master of darkness.

"Greetings," Aku smiled. "I figured I'd congratulate you for ditching your friends to return to the future! That's some top-notch evil, even by my standards." He pinned on a blue ribbon labeled "FIRST PRIZE FOR BEING EVIL!" on LG's shirt. "I imagine your little floppy-eared boyfriend took it quite harshly," the demon continued. "I think his name was...Bat-something-or-other...?"

"I... Well... Um..." LG stammered.

He then conjured up a TV and DVD player, replaying the scene, frame by frame. "You can actually pinpoint the second where his heart rips in half!" Aku commented, as on-screen, Bat-Mite's face grew more and more distraught.

"And thanks to your betrayal, he doesn't even think he's a good leader anymore!" Aku chuckled, as on-screen, Bat-Mite refused to partake in any sparring matches or fight training with the others, growing more distant and decrepit by the hour. "I mean, you probably don't care, but it's tearing him apart! Every night he's cried himself to sleep, and oh, what JOY it brings me! It's the little things in life that make it worthwhile..." He laughed, wiping a mirthful tear from his eye.

"The heck is going on here...?" LG muttered, feeling very confused and puzzled.

"Well, don't you get it? Your little friend overheard your deal that Catwoman made with the Gorilla, and he thinks you double-crossed him!" Aku replied, laughing so hard tears came to his eyes. "Not to mention, he's told the rest of his little band, so they think you turned traitor!" he added.

"Oh, so that's what this is about..." LG said as she now understood.

"Yup!" Aku laughed, pounding on the floor with his fists. "It's **HILARIOUS!** "

"Oh, joy..." LG muttered. "Well... I'm gonna work something out. I'm very smart."

"Yeah, good luck with THAT!" Aku laughed. "Another fine mess you've gotten yourself into!" And he vanished in a swirl of smoke.

"I guess it could be worse." LG murmured to herself.

"Oh, and one more thing: the Bat-boy has said that since your betrayal, you're now their enemy, so theu have orders to take you down like any other criminal!" Aku added, before leaving for real this time.

"Terrific..." LG muttered. "Oh, Aunt Selina, what have you gotten me into? I really look up to you." she then pouted to herself.

* * *

 ** _Elsewhere..._**

Cherry woke up with wide eyes in her bed as she was alone and she seemed to look sick to her stomach. Clearly the first phase of her plan had... Unintended consequences... Selina soon came to Cherry. Cherry looked up to her and looked down, not saying anything as she had a lot mangled in her mind.

"Something bothering you, Kitten?" Selina asked.

"I betrayed my new friends..." Cherry softly told the woman.

"We had to, to make sure Grodd can get us back to modern times..." Selina advised. "We didn't have a choice."

"Are you really going to change?" Cherry asked.

"What?" Selina asked, softly.

"Are you really going to change your old ways or did you just say that so I would let you into my life?" Cherry asked, firmly at first. "You promised to change when you came to my house for a visit and said you were actually moving in to try and change your life for my own sake." she then added with a bit of exposition.

Selina looked uncertain... and sighed. "Of course I am. I'd do anything for you."

Cherry looked away from her as she wasn't so sure anymore and had tears in her eyes.

Selina's face fell. "I see you'll need some time alone..." she replied, getting up and heading to the sliding door.

Cherry looked to her before lying back and turned over with a sharp exhale.

* * *

Meanwhile, the others, save for Bat-Mite, were training.

"I miss Master Yo sometimes." Yin said to herself.

"Yeah. At a time like this, he'd say something that was related to the situation, and follow with a snappy remark." Yang added.

"I wouldn't think about it too much, guys." Finn suggested.

"Yeah," added Jake the dog. "We got some trainin' to do, especially with our leader out of commission."

"I just hope he doesn't get too strict or harsh like those mentors who always break your back until nightfall." Todd groaned.

"Todd, I doubt that's gonna happen, since he's too torn-up inside." Riley replied.

"Well, ya never know with that guy." Todd shrugged.

"I still think one of us should talk to him." Yin suggested.

"But who could do it?" asked Manny.

They all looked among each other as Bat-Mite nearly looked as though he had a dark cloud hanging over his head from what had been done. He groaned quietly.

"Why don't you girls go?" Jake suggested. "You girls are always good at sharing emotion and stuff like that."

"He makes a good point," Yang replied. "We're not exactly known for being in touch with our feelings."

"Well, we do have more maturity then you do," Yin smirked innocently which earned her a glare at first. "But you're right. Come on, girls."

Riley and Gwen then followed after Yin so that they could have a word with Bat-Mite. Bat-Mite was lying facedown on a futon while wallowing in his misery.

"Um, hey, Bat-Mite." Gwen called gently.

He let out a muffled grunt in response.

"You wanna talk about it?" Riley suggested.

He gave a slow thumb's up.

"Is that a yes?" Gwen pouted.

He nodded solemnly.

"Let's talk about it..." Gwen said. "Um, I'm sure everything is going to be just fine."

Bat-Mite sighed. "...how...?"

The girls seemed to stammer as they weren't sure what to say.

"Yeah, I didn't think so..." Bat-Mite grumbled. "That's what I get for leading..."

"Now Bat-Mite, please... You shouldn't muddle through this..." Yin suggested.

"Why NOT? I'm a gargantuan failure... Not to mention the only girl I ever loved has turned traitor..." he groused.

Gwen, Riley, and Yin frowned as it seemed impossible to help Bat-Mite.

"Oh, yeah, you guys really helped him there." Todd deadpanned.

"Todd, knock it off." Yang snapped.

Todd simply shrugged.

"What do we do now?" Yin asked.

"There's nothing we really can do..." Riley frowned. "He's heartbroken."

"Great... No we have no leader..." Yang groused.

"And it's that emo's fault." Jake added.

"She's _so_ going down." chimed in Ben.

"Whoa, wait, you're not suggesting we hurt you, do you?" Gwen asked him, a bit apprehensively.

"No..." Bat-Mite replied.

The others soon looked to him as he finally spoke to them.

"I dunno what you want from me... I'm a terrible leader..." Bat-Mite sighed. "I realized that after LG turned traitorous..."

"We need you though." Finn said to him.

"...Alright... But I can't imagine why..." Bat-Mite groused.

"Well, where would we be without you?" Scrappy reminded.

"Hey... You got a point!" Bat-Mite realized. And in a flash, he sprinted to his feet, and spun around, and when he ceased, he looked as good as new, maybe even BETTER! " **I'M THE GODDAMN BAT-MITE!** And to be honest, I doubt that LG really ditched us," he added. "Maybe cuz I still love her... Maybe... Maybe she was forced to..." he suggested.

"How do we know that?" asked Yang skeptically.

"Well... When I saw her makin' the deal, it was cuz Catwoman agreed first... And LG did seem quite unsure... Which means... There's a chance she's still on our side. A very slim chance, but I'll happily take what I can get!" Bat-Mite pieced together.

"So we don't have take her down like any other criminal?" asked Gwen.

"For the time being; until we prove she's still on our side, keep your guards up." Bat-Mite advised.

"That might be a good idea," Finn agreed. "We're sorry she hurt you like that though. She may be dark and brooding, but she doesn't seem like the villainous type... Especially if she knows Sayia Man who knows Superman."

"It does kinda stink that she apparently didn't trust us enough to tell us her situation beforehand," Bat-Mite shrugged. "But I just hope she's got some kind of plan cooking..."

"I really hope so too, for your sake." Riley added.

Just then, a ninja messenger appeared.

"Status report," Bat-Mite ordered.

"Red Hood has located Joker and Harley...but they've completely forgotten their identities..." explained the messenger.

"Interesting... Dismissed." Bat-Mite responded as the ninja left.

And so, two months of training came and went...

Until Batman learned that the villains planned to gather at Jigokukohara, the field of Hell. And so, he and the Batfamily, and the Batclan, headed to the battlefield.

"This is it, team... Keep your guards up." Bat-Mite advised as they arrived on the field.

"You got it, man." Ben replied.

"Let's go then." Yang told the others.

They all raised a fist in the air. " **YEAH!** " they shouted.

"This is it; This is our one opportunity to defeat them and return to Gotham," Batman explained. "Remember, the machines, no matter how large, are still controlled by humans."

"If we can defeat the person inside the machine, then we have a fighting chance!" Bat-Mite added.

"Aeon was right. I now understand the role I must play..." Batman continued. "I am no longer the Batman. I will be what the Bat clan calls me. I will be their prophecy; I will be the legendary ninja who will bring peace to their land. I will be..."

"Lord BATMAN, of the Bat-Clan!" finished Bat-Mite.

* * *

Elsewhere, on the battlefield, the villains were duking it out with their castles.

"This penguin moves as swiftly on land as it does at sea," chortled Penguin, piloting his mega-iceberg castle towards Poison Ivy's leaf castle. "And it's got one hell of a bite!"

Poison Ivy just snickered to herself. "Watch yourself, you bloated bird; cuz this plant bites back, an' I'm gonna catch you in this flytrap!" she yelled, as her castle vines wrapped around Penguin's castle. But he just chuckled right on back, as his castle's mega-umbrella spun faster, slicing the vines apart in a spray of purple goop.

Ivy drew back, mortified at the vegicide she'd just witnessed. And the Penguin's castle began to transform into a humanoid shape. "Trojan Birdman Castle, wind forest fire mountain transformation!" he announced.

"Two can play at _that_ game..." Ivy glowered, as her castle also took on a humanoid form. "Juroku Plant Poison Castle, multitudes of flowers transformation!" And the two robots began to battle, as Deathstroke watched from the side. "Bull's-eye..." he sneered under his mask. And his castle transformed into a humanoid shogun robot, decked out with hundreds of projectile weapons. "Gakuju Sharaso Castle, rapid-fire hundred cannons transformation, Fire!" he laughed as the missiles launched at Ivy and Penguin, knocking them about like toys.

"Not too bad." commented Grodd casually.

"Gorilla Grodd... Leave him to me..." Two-Face nearly snarled. "Fudo Omote Two-Face Castle, two-faced transformation!" he shouted.

And his castle also turned into a giant robot.

"Another giant robot..." Todd yawned. "It was cool the first few times, but now it's really boring."

"You're not counting that one time in school, are you?" Riley whispered to her brother.

"Maybe..." Todd replied.

"Come on, WE GOT THIS!" Yang told them all as he held his sword close.

"It is SO hero time!" Ben agreed, turning into...Omni-Enhanced Four Arms.

"No one hold back, this could be dangerous if we don't do this right." Gwen warned.

"Duly noted." Scrappy replied.

Soon, they all moved out to do what they could as there seemed to be a lot done for the giant robots invading the time-stream. They dodged, smashed, and lifted through each of the robots until they got to Grodd's robot castle.

* * *

Inside Castle Grodd, the sinister simian himself was at the wheel, with Catwoman and LG standing nearby.

"It's easy to understand the laws of probability..." Grodd explained, having just stopped Two-Face's robot from hitting him. "It was only a matter of time."

Catwoman just smirked at this. LG looked miserably to her aunt for betraying her like this.

"Let's go!" Batman told the others before unhooking the hash which made a hang-glider appear, of course with Bat wings with him in flight and the others soon joined them as they flew like kites high up in the sky.

"Woo-hoo!" Yang laughed. "Soaring like pterodactyls, baby!"

"No time for enjoying the scenery," Bat-Mite advised. "We head straight for Arkham Castle, pronto!"

Gorilla Grodd snarled as it was now his time to fight right back, and he swung Two-Face's robot around and around and threw it, but luckily Batman and the others managed to dodge it just in time.

"Hang on, LG... Er, Cherry..." Bat-Mite growled. "We're a-comin' for ya..."

Two-Face's robot landed on Slade's robot, knocking them both over.

"Well...that was cool..." Red Hood commented.

Then Grodd picked up both robots and then tossed them into Ivy and Penguin, knocking them all over.

"Alright, now that we got all the distractions outta the way," replied Bat-Mite. "We can swoop in and save our compadre!" He then blinked in surprise. "Huh... That rhymed..." he then shrugged it off, and led the group closer towards Castle Grodd.

"This is so cool! A giant robot battle!" Todd chuckled.

"Todd, focus!" Riley told her brother.

"Ah, nag, nag, nag, that's all you ever do." Todd complained.

Grodd grumbled, as he activated a series of panels in front and behind himself, then activated the quake engine's crystal. And at that, all of the villains' eyes began glowing red, which meant Grodd was mind-controlling them, using the crystal to amplify his power.

* * *

LG sighed as she still felt deeply upset and hurt.

"Oh, Kitten..." Catwoman frowned as she saw that she had hurt her niece which then made her hurt her new friends.

"Well, I guess you got what you wanted." LG told Catwoman through angered tears.

Selina sighed sadly as she looked downward. Just then, the two heard the sound of splintering wood, which got louder, and louder, until...CRACK-KOOM! Bat-Mite burst up through the floorboards like a deranged termite.

"So..." he spoke, spitting out some wood pieces. "We meet again, traitor..."

LG just glanced over before looking back. "This wasn't what I intended..." she whispered.

Bat-Mite ceased his advancing. "R-Really...?" he asked, curious.

"I didn't think this was going to happen..." Cherry said with her eyes big and doe-like, almost like she was in an anime.

"You should get out of here... Both of you..." Selina said to them, feeling heartbroken for Cherry's sadness.

"Dammit... While I'm bummed that you didn't trust us enough to tell us your plan beforehand... I'm just glad you're okay..." Bat-Mite blushed. "You know I couldn't stay pissed at you, Cherry."

"I probably deserve it though..." Cherry said. "I never stopped trusting you guys, but I wanted to keep it a secret until there would be a good time so I could surprise you... Maybe Sayia Man should've come here, he's better at coming up with plans than I am."

"Quit doubting yourself; when I thought you turned traitor, I started doubting myself... And all it got me was nothing but trouble..." Bat-Mite replied.

"Well, I've been doubting myself all my life..." Cherry said to him.

Bat-Mite gave a sad, teary smile. "Well... I guess we're a couple of doubters in the same boat," he replied, hugging her. "But you're my girlfriend, and I love you. That's something you should never, ever doubt."

"That is true..." Cherry said, blushing from the hug and declaration of them being a couple.

Selina watched them. "Please... Both of you should go right now..." she told them. "I don't want either of you to get hurt."

"No dice. We're _all_ getting out." Bat-Mite replied, grabbing her and Cherry, then poofing all of them out of the robot and to a safer side of the field.

Selina yelped at the sudden grabbing.

"Are any of the others hurt?" Cherry asked Bat-Mite about his friends.

"Nah, they're a-okay." Bat-Mite replied.

"Well, that I'm happy to hear about." Cherry said.

"Kitten, I know you're upset with me, but please listen," Selina told her. "I didn't want to hurt you like this, and what's worse, because of me, I made you hurt your friends. I love you very much, and I don't want you to ever feel sad because of me... I should probably be locked up and never see you again."

"Perhaps... But we'll let Batman decide that for himself," Bat-Mite replied. "For now, we got a country to save, and if you feel like redeeming yourself, you'll help us save it."

"Please, let me make it up to my Kitten." Catwoman agreed.

Cherry looked to her aunt and let out a small sigh. "I'm gonna need a nap after this."

"Everyone does." Bat-Mite replied, as the robots began to stack up under Grodd's castle.

"All of Gotham's criminals are now under my control..." Gorilla Grodd grinned darkly to himself. "What they do not know is that I actually manipulated them into building their fortresses too."

A hot air balloon was soon shown in the air and someone had come back for more after being taken away so soon.

"I never intended to help Catwoman... I plan to stay here and rewrite history, turning this kingdom into a KINGDOM OF MONKEYS!" Grodd boomed.

"That's kind of sad now that I think about it..." Cherry said in slight deadpan.

"Total Mojo Jojo moment." Bat-Mite added.

* * *

Suddenly, a ball dropped into Grodd's cockpit, with the sound of prerecorded laughing coming from inside.

Grodd's eyes widened. "Crap..." he groused.

"The fudge...?" Cherry muttered.

The Joker and Harley Quinn laughed from their hot air balloon as they spun around giddily. "We're BACK!"

"Dammit!" Bat-Mite swore. "Those two are harder to squash than cockroaches!"

"The story of my long and painful life." Cherry droned like a cynic.

"I love giving presents!" The Joker laughed before dropping more bombs with his sidekick. "Out with the old and in with the new!"

"Too bad he didn't keep the receipts..." Scrappy commented.

"It can't be..." Batman muttered to his sworn enemy.

"Hi, Bats!" The Joker smirked. "You should know by now you can't keep a crazy man down!"

The hot air balloon soon lowered and Batman led the others toward it, and to make matters worse, the Faker Titans were with them as well.

"DIDJA MISS US?!" yelled Cydork and Beast Bogus.

"No! Nononononono!" Bat-Mite wailed, pounding the ground with his fists and flailing his legs up & down.

"Oh, boy, I thought I was missing my new favorite show..." Cherry deadpanned.

"You should learn the better lesson of thinking you could get rid of us." Starfaker retorted.

" **WE ARE GONNA KILL YA! WE'RE GONNA GUT YOU LIKE TROUT AND STRING YA UP BY YOUR INTESTINES!** " Bat-Mite roared, becoming his monster mite form.

Catwoman looked as angered as a provoked cat on the streets towards The Joker, Harley Quinn, and the Faker Titans.

"All right... Time to put some work-outs into good use..." Cherry said as she got ready to fight, almost looking as determined and serious as Luna from Mortal Kombat.

"I'm with ya on THAT!" Bat-Mite agreed, getting into a battle stance.

"Let's pulverize 'em!" Scrappy added, putting up his dukes.


	6. Chapter 6

Batman and the others soon flew in towards Gorilla Grodd's castle as he was being pushed around by The Joker and Harley Quinn. Cherry soon dashed, running very quickly and leaping like Sebastian from the anime known as Black Butler and soon jumped high inside with her own weapons of defense, one of which was a sword after she was taught how to hold one and use it during one of her previous adventures up until now. Bat-Might flapped his huge wings and flew into action, clawing at enemies with his razor-sharp talons. Gorilla Grodd was soon seen dangling and looked like he was about to fall off of the edge.

"I hate to doubt myself, but I don't think I'm strong enough to carry an ape." Cherry commented.

"But I think I might." Bat-Might replied in a deeper voice.

"Go for it." Cherry told him.

So Bat-Might grabbed Grodd by the arms and flew him to the ground. Everyone soon met up and took care of Gorilla Grodd, but they would come back later.

"Well, I guess we win this one..." Faker Raven smirked. "I knew they would give up eventually. Who doesn't with the Teen Titans in control?"

Bat-Mite began to chuckle quietly... And then he began to laugh out loud. " **HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!** Do you twits _really_ believe you've won? If so, then **YOU'RE DUMBER THAN I THOUGHT!** "

" **HEY, WE MAY BE DUMB, BUT WE'RE NOT STUPID!** " Cydork glared.

"Yeah! We'll show you stupid!" Beast Bogus added.

Faker Raven looked deadpan before she used a black hand to slap them both for saying that. Bat-Mite snapped his fingers, and behind our heroes, the Titan Robot appeared, just to give the Faker Titans false hope... Before Bat-Mite completely disassembled it! Cherry let out a small yawn as that was too easy. The Faker Titans soon whined like little children.

"This is all very amusing, but I have a life, you should try to get one." Cherry told them before leaving with the others.

"Okay, here's the plan: I use the disassembled parts to make us a bunch of Zords to fight the robots!" Bat-Mite explained.

"Power Rangers Zord, right?" Cherry asked. "I've met those guys only once... Not sure if I will ever again though."

Bat-Mite shrugged. "Probably might; could be cool." he replied, as he zapped the mountain of disassembled parts with his magic.

"Go nuts, I always say." Cherry said.

"Nothing phases you, does it?" Yang asked her.

"Not too much, I tend to see a lot of stuff whether it comes my way or not..." Cherry said. "I've been sent to different time periods as well, and it always ends in chaos. At least I got a free hoverboard out of it from an alternate timeline of the year 2015."

"Way past cool!" commented Scrappy, as Bat-Mite finished zapping the mountain of parts into five animal-themed Zords, as well as five Power Morphers to go with them.

"It's a start..." Cherry said.

"Way to go, Bat-Mite, this is gonna be even awesomer!" Todd beamed.

"Oh-ho, yeah it is!" Bat-Mite grinned.

The Zords were a rhinoceros, a gigantopithecus (prehistoric ape), an armadillo, a Tasmanian Devil, and a Komodo Dragon. Cherry gave two thumb's up as she was quite impressed and then lightly applauded.

"Okay, then... How's about we head out and kick some bad-dude butts?" Bat-Mite asked.

"I'd say the sooner the better, plus, I wanna kick some bad guy butt; it's been way too long." Jake said, shaking his fist as he nearly grew in size.

"Then gear up, and 4 of you grab the morphers, cuz IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!" Bat-Mite grinned.

"Gotta love that determination." Cherry said.

"Dibs!" Todd said as he rushed over with his super-speed. He snagged the Komodo morpher.

Next, Yang got the Taz morpher. Then, L.G. got the armadillo morpher, and Yin got the gigantopithecus morpher, leaving Bat-Mite with the rhino morpher.

"Ev'ryone else, fight with all ya got!" he shouted, giving a V for victory finger sign.

"LG, be careful." Batman reminded the perky goth.

"You worry too much, you're gonna turn into The Gray-Haired Knight instead of The Dark Knight." Cherry told him before going with the others.

Bat-Mite chuckled. "Grey-Haired Knight! That's a good one!" he snickered, as he boarded his Zord.

"I try..." Cherry shrugged before going off with the others.

Batman just sighed and shook his head as he allowed Cherry to go and try to help save the world.

"It's Morphin' Time! Rhinoceros!" Bat-Mite shouted, holding up his morpher.

"Gigantopithecus!" Yin called out. "Boy, that sounded like a tongue twister just then."

"Tasmanian Devil, baby!" Yang added.

"Komodo Dragon!" Todd beamed.

"Armadillo." Cherry even helped out.

And in a flash of energy, the Zords roared to life, linking with their riders.

"This is actually kinda cool." Cherry had to admit.

"Trust me, it gets cooler!" Bat-Mite replied over the intercom.

Cherry tilted her head, snapping it slightly, but she didn't seem to be hurt.

* * *

The Joker and Harley Quinn continued to share a laugh as they seemed almost victorious.

"Oh, goody, is it GREAT to be home in the ol' castle again!" Joker chortled.

"Maybe now those creeps will leave us alone when we've done nothing wrong, we should celebrate with a clown, yo!" Beast Bogus suggested.

"I told you guys, clowns are for _KIDS_!" Faker Raven told him, pointing with a black hand from magic.

"This coming from the hypocrite who watches Pretty Pretty Pegasus almost every day..." Cydork commented.

"Tell us... What did happen last week..." Beast Bogus added in deadpan.

"Oh, my gosh! Well, Butterbean and Sparkleface have to save King Jellybean who has been frozen in cake frosting and, it's all gonna tie into the movie for the next season when they have to face evil with the help of the Gumdrop Goblin," Faker Raven gushed before she cleared her throat and rolled her amethyst eyes. "That's... Uh... Different... Besides, LG's friend Sayia Man and his mutt both watch My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic all the time."

Cydork smirked. "Figures; you're high and mighty when you rain on other people's parades, but when someone calls you out for it, then it's 'different'."

Faker Raven soon scowled with beady red eyes which more appeared, showing her demon side which she inherited from her father, Trigon with a fire background.

"Will you all settle down over there?!" The Joker scolded. "I can't think with you always whining and fussing about everything!"

The Fakers instantly shut up.

"You heard Mr. J..." Harley smirked to them before giggling.

"Now then..." The Joker soon said. "Time to play a few MIND GAMES!" he chortled, shuffling the tiles on the board.

The Bat Villains were now under the control of The Joker and this included The H.I.V.E. Five who had teamed up with Two-Face, and the robots began to combine with the castle.

'Whoa..." Todd said with wide eyes.

"Five unite and serve as six heavenly beings. Lord Joker!" The Bat Villains laughed.

The Joker let out a very wicked laughter as they came towards Batman and the others down on the ground.

"Whoa! That thing's enormous!" Robin commented.

"A JokerZord? Now that's just nuts." Ben commented.

"Looks like we need MegaZord power, team!" Bat-Mite announced.

"Uh... How do we do that?" Cherry asked him.

"Simple, I just push this Big Red Button on the control panel!" Bat-Mite replied, pressing the button labeled "COMBINE". After he did, a booming voice announced "MEGAZORD SEQUENCE HAS BEEN INITIATED."

"See, Bat-Mite? We do need you!" Yin smiled with rich encouragement.

"Say... You're right! And all it took was me making a team of giant robots that combine into one really big robot!" Bat-Mite beamed.

"Is that what Transformers is? I still don't get that series." Cherry said.

"You've had thousands of adventures and not one with The Transformers?!" Yang asked her.

"I'm busy as it is..." Cherry shrugged. "Anyway, let's kick The Joker's butt with our own robot against his!"

"Now you're talkin'!" Bat-Mite grinned, as the mighty mech took its first fearless footsteps onto the battlefield.

"Oh, lookee here, your friends are back to play!" The Joker told the Faker Titans. "Why don't we show them what kind of super chaos this killer robot can unleash?!"

"Oh, yeah? Well, we got a robot too!" Yang snapped.

The Joker soon unleashed a bunch of bombs, rockets, and fireworks right at them, but Yang activated the "Return to Sender" button, which sent the ammunition right back.

"THEY'RE COMING RIGHT BACK AT US!" Cydork screamed before holding Beast Bogus and they both screamed.

"Don't worry, I know how to fix this." Faker Robin said.

"What is it?" Starfaker asked.

"CRANE KICK!" Faker Robin grinned as he brought out his crane as a pop song played in the background to defend him and the others.

But Todd just punched through the shield and smacked them in the faces. "SHUT UP ALREADY!" he yelled.

"You cannot hit me for I am the girl!" Starfaker scolded.

"Like Batman says, **THE HAMMER OF JUSTICE IS UNISEX!** " Bat-Mite and Lady Gothika shouted before Yin follows up with a spin-kick to the robot's groin area.

"NO NICENESS IS ENOUGH TO MAKE UP FOR YOUR NAUGHTIES!" Starfaker yelled.

"Wow... That sounded like an innuendo..." LG muttered to herself.

The robot seemed to groan like that had actually hurt it somehow despite robots being known to not having feelings.

"Even the MegaZord finds you tiresome..." Bat-Mite sighed... Before taking on a manic tone. "SO IT'S TIME TO CLEAN UP AND PUT THE TOYS AWAY FOR GOOD!"

"Those toys can see everyyyyything~..." LG said, unable to resist quoting that.

"She's been hanging around Bat-Mite too long." Todd joked.

"Not like that's a bad thing." Yin replied.

"Nice save." LG deadpanned.

"Hurry! Get out of here!" Robin told the others.

The others soon went to rush off to avoid getting hit or worse.

"Now... Summoning **ULTRA SWORD!** " Todd yelled, raising his arm up. Suddenly, a sword appeared in the Megazord's hand, and grasped onto the hilt. "Time to slice-and-dice, compadres!"

"Kids, don't try this at home." LG muttered to herself.

"Better yet, just don't try it!" Bat-Mite added. "We're fictional characters, so swords and other weapons can't really hurt us. They can hurt you."

The MegaZord started doing a few practice slices with the sword, just to get a feel for it.

"This is a work of fiction... Blah, blah, blah, a summary that no one ever reads..." LG continued.

The robot soon stomped in front of them once back up.

"Taste this..." Faker Raven glared and soon summoned her black magic. "Azarah, Metrion-"

"AH, SHADDAP!" The group yelled, as they swung the sword, leaving a major slash on the front of the Jokerzord.

"Gruesome, even though they deserve that..." LG hid a small grimace.

Yang snorted. "That was just a sample," he replied. " **NOW GET READY FOR THE BANQUET OF BEATINGS! PAWS! OF! PAIN!** " Both he and Todd started using the robot's arms to punch the Jokerzord repeatedly at fast speeds.

"Whaddya say we finish these lame-o's off, crew?" asked Bat-Mite.

"Beats standing here and doing nothing for hours..." LG said before suddenly yelling. "LET'S GET READY TO RUMBLE!"

Suddenly, sports music played in the background as she said that.

"TEYANDEE!" Bat-Mite grinned. "JACK NAPIER! HARLEEN QUINZEL! ARKHAM INMATES AND IDIOTIC SUPERHERO RIPOFFS!" he then shouted. "You dared to lord over Japan and tamper with history itself to suit your own gains. That...is UNFORGIVABLE!" The Megazord held the sword up like a baseball bat as pink energy swirled around the hilt, creating a second sword that he pulled forth. Holding them at his sides, he then crossed them over each other, creating a crackling ball of blood-red energy. "Here goes nothing...CAT'S EYE SLASH!" he shouted, drawing them together till they were parallel with one another, then swinging them down, unleashing a yellow wave of energy right at the JokerZord.

"You guys, Bat-Mite is getting weird!" LG commented.

"You'll get used to it." Yin and Yang shrugged.

"Meh, I guess I will, stranger things have happened to me." LG shrugged back.

The energy wave hit the JokerZord head on...and it exploded, sending the bad guys flying all over the field. None of them were dead, just covered with soot from the explosion. Beast Bogus landed first which made everyone else land on top of him.

"Is it over?" Gwen asked, a bit on the edge.

"I'm not sure, but I doubt it." Finn frowned.

Joker crawled out from under the idiotic group. "Get _off_ of me, you twits!" he grunted, pulling himself free. Harley, meanwhile, was stuck under them, and her legs could be seen flailing.

Some of the others laughed to that as it looked kind of funny.

"Well, we did it, guys. We came, we saw, and we kicked faker butt!" Bat-Mite congratulated his friends.

"Aww..." LG pouted.

"What?" The others asked her.

"I wanted to say that." LG pouted.

"Dammit...I'm sorry," Bat-Mite replied, before snapping his fingers and erasing everyone's recent memory (including his own) of him saying all that stuff about kicking faker butt just now. "Any words, LG?" he asked

LG blinked and looked around before shrugging as she felt confused at first. "Ahem... We came! We saw! We kicked their butts!" she then said, trying to sound like Bill Murray from Ghostbusters.

"Alright! We hit 'em high, and hit 'em low; cuz we be fast, and they be slow!" Bat-Mite added on.

"Float like a butterfly, Sting like a bee." LG added.

"Are you two gonna do this all day?" Yin sighed a little.

"Maybe...?" LG hid a small smarmy smirk.

"As long as we can keep thinking up stuff to say for it!" Bat-Mite replied.

"I see you shiver with antici-" LG soon began.

"Oh, no, not that reference!" Scrappy cried out.

"Tim Curry, eh?" Bat-Mite smirked. "Not bad, not bad..."

"Oh, the best actor who ever lived~" LG smiled wistfully.

"Without a doubt. In fact, he's definitely...SMASHING." Bat-Mite joked, making a reference.

LG beamed as she had found someone who had loved Tim Curry as much as she did.

"I guess this is the perky side of her being a perky goth." Ben commented.

"It ain't too bad. I like it!" Jake replied.

"Ahem... Back to business..." LG said, returning to focus and looking like she didn't give a crap about anyone again. "Anyway, Joker, looks like you just lost your trump cards, and you lost the battle... AGAIN! And we won... AGAIN! You try, you try, and you try, and you'll always come out on the bottom."

Faker Robin, or Crazy Steve Jr. struggled to get up. "No... We can't lose... Just who ARE you chumps?" he groused.

Bat-Mite turned to his team. "Well, should we tell 'em, team?"

"If they can even remember it..." LG muttered slightly before she joined Bat-Mite and the others.

Bat-Mite snapped his fingers, and a narrator could be heard. "The feisty ladies' man, the Blue Cyclone, woo-fu warrior Yang!" He swings his sword a few times.

"The ever-quick-acting, redheaded speedster, Todd!" Todd zips around a few times, then skids to a halt.

"The bubbly neat-freak woo-fu warrior Yin!" She fires a few chi blasts, and poses Sailor Moon style.

"The mysterious, gruff-tempered yet goodhearted protector of justice, Lady Gothika!" She lands on her feet, then strikes a fighting pose.

"And their leader, the staunch, fearsome-yet-fun-sized fighter, Bat-Mite!" He lands in front, striking a pose.

"Together, they are...POWER RANGERS: TOON FORCE!" They pose in front of an explosion, and it looks hella cool.

"Pretty awesome, huh?" asked Bat-Mite.

"Lame..." The Faker Titans complained in a sing-song tune.

"Plagiarists..." LG replied in the same tone. "Man, and people say Sonic Underground killed a franchise, and I actually LIKE that show!"

"Me too!" Bat-Mite added. "What would you losers know about great poses?!"

"Let us show you instead of hating us on the spot... What did we ever do to you?" Faker Robin complained.

"You existed." Bat-Mite scowled. "You constantly act stupid and greedy, making a mockery of superheroes everywhere. And yet... You receive no consequences for your foolishness. It sickens and enrages me to no end."

The H.I.V.E Five soon also came.

"You also made Mammoth look like a punching bag!" Jinx added as she soon came over with the others.

"Yeah! Everyone _knows_ he's supposed to at least be as strong as The Juggernaut!" Bat-Mite added.

"You can kill us, but we'll never die, just like-" Faker Robin replied.

"ME?!" Bubsy beamed as he soon came back out. "Hey, folks, I really missed ya! I even saw Elvis back there!"

"...Pardon?" LG blinked at the random Elvis reference.

Bat-Mite sighed... But then he got an idea, disguising himself and the others as sports fans. "Hey, anybody know where the winning team is? We gotta dump this big cooler full of Gatorade on them, cuz tradition."

"Water sucks, Gatorade is better..." Cherry said before smirking. "I'm sorry, I couldn't help it."

"What is he up to?" Gwen whispered about Bat-Mite.

"Relax, he's got another crazy plan." Scrappy commented.

"OVER HERE! WE WON!" Bubsy yelled, waving.

"Friend Bubsy, are you the sure it is the okay for you to lie like that?" asked Starfaker.

"Oh, relax; what could possibly go wrong?" Bubsy replied, tempting fate.

And so, they all got the Gatorade dumped onto them, and they splashed around in it, rolled in it, and rubbed themselves with it.

"Oh, by the way, that's not Gatorade..." Bat-Mite replied. "That's Dip, laced with extra-potent fear toxin."

This made them all scream in horror.

"Clever..." Cherry approved. "Never did like Gatorade much to be honest..."

"I know," Bat-Mite chuckled. "This way they can experience their worst fears as they die. Ain't I a stinker?"

A random robot appeared and soon cleaned up the remains of the Faker Titans and Bubsy the Bobcat while the Powerhouse theme played to fit the theme of the Looney Tunes antic caused by Bat-Mite and the others.

"Now try to keep Daffy Duck out of Winfred-Louder." Cherry said, making a small personal joke which no one else would really understand except for her and those who knew the show.

Bat-Mite's eyes widened, and he chuckled at that.

"I know, sorry, I just thought about Looney Tunes..." Cherry shrugged. "Anyway, that takes care of them."

"Uh, if the real Teen Titans asked, we didn't help you." See More said.

"Got it." Scrappy replied.

"So, Catwoman's your aunt?" Jinx asked Cherry.

"Yeah...?" Cherry replied.

"You wanna come to the H.I.V.E. Academy?" Jinx smirked.

"Could be interesting," Bat-Mite shrugged. "But perhaps at a later time."

"All right... We're gonna leave now and maybe never come back." Jinx said before leaving with the others.


	7. Chapter 7

"Well, I can cross meeting those five off my list..." Cherry commented.

"If I know that bunch... They'll probably pop up somewhere else some other time." Bat-Mite replied.

"I have a lot of adventures as it is..." Cherry said.

Batman soon came up to her and breathed in relief. "Thank God you're okay."

"'Course she's okay!" Bat-Mite replied. "We had her back!"

"You worry too much..." Cherry told Batman.

"I just don't want you to get hurt." Batman said.

"Yeah, I know, you've been that way ever since the first time I came to Gotham." Cherry reminded him.

"Still, you gotta respect his dedication." Yang replied.

"I just wish he wouldn't go overboard from when I came over again the second time before I visited all the time..." Cherry muttered slightly.

"Oh, come on, it couldn't have been that bad." Yin smiled.

"What was the second time like?" Bat-Mite asked.

"Oy..." Cherry groaned as she began to remember. "He never wanted me out of the house without having someone there with me."

"I just didn't want anyone to get you," Batman told her. "Gotham is dangerous when you're alone."

"I know, you make it sound as scary as a cookie cupboard!" Cherry replied in deadpan.

Bat-Mite chuckled. "Cookie cupboard... Hehehe. So, uh... Theoretically speaking, if you did have kids someday, what wouldja name 'em?"

"Who? Me?" Cherry asked.

"Well... Yeah..." Bat-Mite replied, shuffling his feet sheepishly.

"Hmm... I dunno... I've always been partial to the name 'Zofia' actually." Cherry replied.

"Alright... Good to know..." Bat-Mite replied, making a mental note.

"As for a boy, I don't know, I always imagined naming my first born son after his father." Cherry then said.

"Cool." Bat-Mite grinned.

"Why do you ask?" Cherry smirked to him.

Bat-Mite blushed visibly at this.

Cherry hid a small smirk. "Come on, let's end this adventure, I need to lie down for a while."

"Good thinking." Bat-Mite replied.

Cherry soon walked off with the others as this looked like the end, but was it really?

* * *

"So... What happened then?" asked Lionel curiously.

"Yeah, what happened?" asked his sister Zofia.

"Ah, yes!" Their dad, an older Bat-Mite, replied. "We went back to the future a few hours later."

Turns out the whole story was being told by an older Bat-Mite to his kids in the future.

"Did you have the wedding?" Zofia asked.

"Yup, six years later, and it was the happiest day of my life." Bat-Mite replied.

"But what happened to Great-Auntie Selina?" asked Lionel. "Did she and Mom ever make up?"

Zofia and Lionel smiled to their father as they loved the story so far.

"They did after a while," Bat-Mite explained to the kids. "They had a talk when it was about time to go back home, and they managed to reach an understanding. And now she visits every weekend," he then added. "Whenever she can."

"She loves us too, right...?" Zofia pouted to her father.

"Sure she does!" Bat-Mite nodded.

Zofia and Lionel smiled to this as it made them feel happy and safe, even if Selina used to be a notorious thief in Gotham City.

"And why not? You two are great," Bat-Mite smiled. "Now, c'mon; time for snoozing. But what wouldja like to hear about for tomorrow's story?"

"Do we _have_ to go to bed?" Lionel frowned about going to sleep.

"At least not for six more minutes. Maybe I'll tell ya about our adventure in Oakhaven, since Halloween is coming up..." Bat-Mite suggested.

"All right!" The kids cheered about that.

"But it'll hafta wait until tomorrow!" Bat-Mite added. "You two gotta get to sleep if you wanna be able to stay up to listen to the story tomorrow night!"

"Okay..." Lionel said softly. "Come on, Zo."

Zofia then went with her brother to get ready for bed and then go to sleep for the night.

"Night, kiddos!" Bat-Mite smiled as he headed to the shared bedroom.

"Night, Dad." Zofia and Lionel smiled back.

* * *

Bat-Mite sighed as he got under the covers of his bed. "Night, hun. And yeah, I know we hafta get up in a couple hours to head out on patrol, so I set the alarm and made those pills from that American Dad episode that give you energy, but they let you feel like you got a full night's rest." he added.

"Story of my life, actually..." An older Cherry replied.

"Well, hey, at least ya got me to write it with ya." Bat-Mite smiled.

"Hm..." Cherry gave a small smirk. "That I have."

"Yup. Co-authors for life," Bat-Mite smirked. "Sometimes... It's nice to enjoy the in-between moments..."

"I hear that..." Cherry replied. "...Even though I've always wanted to bleed The Joker dry at times, especially after the first time I ran into that clown."

"You're preaching to the choir," Bat-Mite replied. "But the thing that stinks is that no matter _how_ long you fight bad guys, all it takes is one out-of-context image or one accusation, and wham: everyone turns against you like you're worse than the super-villains you fight."

"Hmph..." Cherry pouted to that. "I guess now I know how the Mighty Ducks feel... Uh, the Toon Disney series, not the movie."

"I only saw the cartoon, so I understand," Bat-Mite replied. "But... Kinda makes me wonder if Green Goblin had a point in the 2002 movie: no matter what you do, eventually they will hate you."

"Yes..." Cherry narrowed her eyes. "I often hate almost everything because of society and how I'm usually a nonconformist."

"And that's alright," Bat-Mite replied. "Society sucks sometimes."

"Life is pain... Life is _only_ pain..." Cherry said, sounding like a stereotypical goth now. "We're all taught to believe in happy fairy tale endings. But there's only blackness. Dark, depressing loneliness that eats at your soul."

Bat-Mite visibly paled at that. "But there's nothing that says that things can't improve! Besides, nobody _has_ to be lonely." he replied.

"Yeah..." Cherry admitted. "I was quite the loner before I found a way to make myself some friends. I was always the girl in the corner with a book or in my own little world. I was a lot like Belle."

"Heh; I can relate." Bat-Mite replied.

"My mother always told me to embrace being weird and unique, it means I'm me." Cherry nodded.

"Good for you," Bat-Mite smiled. "You ever wonder if it's even worth the trouble? All the stuff we do?"

"...Adventures or raising a family?" Cherry asked.

"I mean, adventures," Bat-Mite clarified. "You ever wonder if we're actually making a difference?"

"I often think about that every time I come home from one..." Cherry said. "I often hope in my heart that I do and let my voice be heard after years of silent screams and fading into the background without decent help to come out and get me like it did when it had."

"That's powerful stuff..." Bat-Mite noted.

"I am a writer after all." Cherry replied.

"Neat. I mostly voice-act," Bat-Mite replied. "But, I suppose we'd best get some rest before we get our artificial rest."

Cherry nodded. "Sounds good..." she then reached over and took a quick drink of some water with a refreshing sigh and soon bundled down. "Ah... G'night."

Bat-Mite did the same, and snuggled in. "Don't let the bed bugs bite."

"If they do, turn 'em black and blue." Cherry smirked sleepily.

"I'll send 'em home in a body bag." Bat-Mite chuckled as he dozed off.

Cherry snickered to that before yawning and falling asleep with him for the night.

* * *

And so, a few hours later, they woke up.

"Mom... Mom? Are you awake?" Zofia asked, coming in the room.

"I am now..." Cherry mumbled slightly as she seemed to oversleep, but managed to wake herself up.

Bat-Mite was half awake, as he stumbled off the bed and fell on his face. "...Ow..."

"I just wanted to make sure you guys were awake." Zofia smiled bashfully.

"Well, you did great, little Z!" Bat-Mite smiled sluggishly.

Zofia smiled bashfully to her parents.

"Where's your brother?" Cherry asked, almost suspiciously.

Suddenly, a loud crash and a few thumps were heard from downstairs.

"Found 'im." Bat-Mite joked.

"I guess it's time to eat..." Cherry hid a small smirk as she withered out of bed, almost floating in her footsteps.

Bat-Mite shrugged, and poofed downstairs. "Wonder what crimes are goin' down today...?"

* * *

Lionel soon sat in front of the television on the floor as Zofia came downstairs with her mother who soon went to the kitchen.

"Alright... What's going down in our town?" asked Bat-Mite.

"Looks like someone's trying to rob a museum..." Lionel replied.

" _Again_?" Cherry asked with an eye roll.

"Alas, same old story, same ol' beatdown." Zofia shrugged.

Cherry soon cracked some eggs and began to cook them.

"Maybe they got bored and wanted to have revenge from a field trip." Lionel suggested.

"That sounds lame." Bat-Mite replied.

"Ooh! Can we go?! Can we go?!" Zofia asked.

"I think Aunt Selina is coming over actually." Cherry hid a small smirk which clearly meant 'no'.

"Aw, maaaaan!" Lionel groaned. "Then how are we gonna stop those guys from stealing the museum stuff?"

" _You_ are staying here, _we_ are going to do something." Cherry said.

"But Moooommm!" Zofia cried out.

"Buts are for makin' number two, kids," Bat-Mite advised. "You heard yer mum."

Zofia and Lionel pouted in defeat. A much older Selina soon came over to watch the kids and take care of breakfast.

"This shouldn't take long, thanks." Cherry told her aunt as she got ready.

"At best, five minutes!" Bat-Mite added, getting into his costume.

"Don't worry, you know I'm the best babysitter ever." Selina smiled.

"Hell yeah, we know." Bat-Mite replied. "Let's DO THIS THING!"

Cherry and Bat-Mite soon left while Selina went inside with Lionel and Zofia.

"And the adventures keep on comin'!" Bat-Mite laughed.

 **That's all, folks!**


End file.
